Torn World
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: When Natsu was trapped on Tenrou Island, E.N.D took this chance to break out of his book. With the demon set loose, the world began to take a turn for the worse. When the Tentrou group returns, how much of their world has change? Will they be able to stop E.N.D and save their torn world? Eventual Natsu x Harem. Warning! There will be deaths in this. OCs. Crossover elements exists.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep.**

 **I'm starting a new story.**

 **I can't help it. I suck at stopping myself at doing this.**

 **Anyway, there will be some differences from canon, then again I guess that can count for pretty much for any story I make. There will be crossover elements, but if you know me by now, you would have already expected that.**

 **Well, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: Demon Unleashed**

Four hundred years ago.

It was during this time when the greatest threat the world has ever known came to be.

The Dragon Civil War had broken out, where the two sides wage war all over Ishgar. There was the side that wanted to destroy the humans and the other who wished to protect them. The war escalated, as both of sides gained heavy casualties. At each turning point, each side would seem to get the advantage before it would even out once again. However, a new force emerge which then took part of the war.

The etherious.

A race of demons created by the dark wizard Zeref himself, who created them in hopes they can end his life once and for all. However the etherious began to meddle with the world itself, and thus the war took an even worse turn. It didn't seem like peace would ever arrive to the continent. It became even worse with the rise of Acnologia, the Dragon of Apocalypse, who went on to attack anyone, either they be human, dragon, or etherious.

However, rumors began to be heard that the dark wizard Zeref began to create a demon with such power that nothing would stand against it. Unknown to the rest of the world, this was his attempted to finally revive his younger brother, who was killed years earlier. After gaining an unknown magic that the world hasn't seen before, the black wizard began to bring back his lost sibling. However, the magic corrupted the younger brother's body, transforming it into the most powerful demon Zeref has ever created.

E.N.D.

Unlike with the rest of his creations, the black wizard gave this demon free will. He wasn't bound to him like the rest were, and thus allowed the demon to do what he pleased, believing that when the time comes, the demon will grant his wish.

However, this would prove to be Zeref's greatest mistake.

E.N.D went on to attack and destroy both the humans and dragons. The eitherious cheered by these assaults by the one they consider their master. With their lord on the field, the war turned to the favor of the etherious.

But then, the unthinkable happened.

To the race of demons horror, E.N.D began to attack the etherious as well. Human, dragon, etherious, no race was spared by the demon's wrath. No side could stand against what the etherious called E.N.D the Fel Demon. Not even Acnologia was able to triumph against E.N.D, as the dragon who became the king of his race was forced to flee.

This showed the three races how dire the situation was, realizing that the world itself could be destroyed by E.N.D. And then, for the first time in Earthland's history, the three races joined forces. Where the sides once wage war on each other, now work side by side against E.N.D. The three races were led by the black wizard Zeref, who led the etherious. The Dragon King Acnologia led the dragons. And a woman named Anna Heartfilia led the humans.

When the Fel Demon appeared once again, the three races attacked the demon with one major assault, hoping for this to be the end of the demon once and for all.

Instead, the attack let to their ruin.

E.N.D massacred the forces that kept on fighting him. The result of the long battle that lasted for days ended up with the near extinction of both the etherious and the dragons. The Fel Demon himself hardly received much damage, which brought depair to the remains of the united forces.

But then, a miracle happened.

Againsts all odds, Zeref, Acnologia, and Anna managed to not only seal the demon away, but also succeeded in splitting him into two beings. The demon himself was imprisoned inside a book and the other half ending up as Zeref's younger brother, Natsu Dragneel.

Then, history went on. The remaining etherious either went into hiding, or were sealed or killed off by the humans and the surviving dragons. Acnologia went on to wipe out the remaining dragons, with only a few managing to survive the dragon king's onslaught. The remaining dragons then took in students, one of them was E.N.D's other half Natsu. With the help of Zeref and Anna, the dragons and the students would go on to be sent to the future in hopes to one day defeat Acnologia. To them, the threat of E.N.D was finally over.

Unfortunately, they could have never been more wrong.

'PRESENT DAY'

The Nine Demon Gates were confused and alarmed.

They were doing their own thing aboard the Cube, but then a loud explosion was heard as the whole of their base began to shake uncontrollably. Believing that some fool or fools dared to attack the Tartaros guild, the group of demons headed to where the throne room where Mard Geer was at. However when they arrived, they were shocked by what they saw. Mard Geer was on the ground; as if something caused him to be knocked down as smoke filled the air. But that wasn't what got them to be surprised.

In the center of the room was a humanoid looking figure that was pure black. His body seemed to be pretty leaned muscular type. Two giant demonic wings were present on the creature's back. Green markings were present on the being's chest, upper arms, and face. Instead of feet, it had hooves. The sides of his face seemed to spike upwards a little bit, giving him a more menacing look. Two demonic horns were present on the figure's head. He even had claws compared to any normal fingers. Then there were his eyes, two eyes that were completely glowing green. While it may look simple, if one were to bore into them, it would be like staring into the abyss itself.

Before any of the etherious could say or do anything about this unknown entity, Mard Geer spoke with disbelief and shock.

"L-Lord E-E.N.D?" He questioned which got the other demons to widen their eyes from Mard Geer's words.

The demon didn't seem too noticed, or more accurately didn't care, as he looked at his hands. He smirked as he turned his attention to the shocked etherious guild.

"… **I'll get to you all later."** E.N.D spoke to them.

Without warning, E.N.D spread his wings before taking off through the roof above him. A shockwave resulted by the sudden take off of the Fel Demon, causing the other demons to cover there eyes from the large gust of wind. If they were to look at the sky through the hole, they would see the sky had taken a darkish green color, as it thundered.

Now with E.N.D, the Fel Demon was now flying through the sky as he was still grinning.

' _ **Ah… it's so nice to stretch my wings again. With my other half now stuck on that island for a few years, this gives me the perfect time to return to the world.'**_ E.N.D thought to himself as he picked up his speed.

There were so many things the demon wanted to do. But first things first, he's going to pay a little visit to the capital city of Fiore. He had ideas, he wanted to have fun, but he also wants some challenge as well. So for that to happen, certain things need to… change. Crocus was the ideal place to start.

" **YES! NOW LET'S HAVE SOME FUN SHALL WE?!"** E.N.D shouted with a sadistic smile as he began to laugh manically as he flew to his destination.

'LATER'

Crocus, the capital city of Fiore itself, widely known as the Flower Blooming City. It was currently night as the residents of the city slept peacefully. The only ones who would still be awake at this time would be simple guards as they patrolled the city and the palace.

*BOOM*

Unfortunately the peace would not last as something crashed into the palace, causing a massive explosion that shook the entire building. This woke up the residents of the city, as the explosion could be heard for miles.

In the palace, a young girl with green hair was suddenly awoken due to the noise, and was confuse when she began to hear tons of footsteps of guards outside her room. This was Hisui, the young princess of Fiore. Curiosity taking hold of her, she got out of her bed and went to open the door. Like she guessed, tons of guards were running through the hallway, however the young child didn't know why.

"Hisui!" A voice called out, as she turned to the other side of the hallway to see her dad and Arcadios running to her. Looks of worry were on their faces, which only confused the young girl even more.

"Daddy? What's going on?" She asked him in confusion. The green haired girl didn't understand what was going on.

King Toma and Arcadios didn't answer her as the king grabbed her daughter's hand as they began to run the opposite way where the guards went. Hisui was still confused as to why her dad and Arcadios looked so afraid about something. Why were they running too?

Another loud explosion shook the whole palace once again. As the three managed to arrive in the throne room where more guards were present. Looks of fear were present on their faces. Toma and Arcadios guessed something must have happened.

"What's wrong?" Aracrios questioned then as another explosion shook the building.

"S-Sirs! The ministers! They're all dead!" One of the guards managed to reply with a shaky voice. The king and the knight's eyes widen in shock by what they just heard. Hisui was confused though. What did that mean? Did that mean something bad?

A loud explosion was heard behind them, getting everyone to turn to see the outline of some sort of figure in the smoke. The only thing they could see were the glowing green eyes in the smoke. The mere sight caught everyone to be afraid. Hisui was no exception, as she was only a child which made her fear even worse than the others.

A demonic chuckled was heard from the smoke as the figure was suddenly enveloped in some kind of green fire. This set alarms off in everyone's mind, well expect for Hisui as she didn't understand what was about to happen.

"GET DOWN!" Arcadios shouted as he put himself in front of the king and princess as the demon unleashed a massive blast all around them.

From the outside of the palace, people could see a large pillar of green fire shot up from the building and into the sky. The guards in the streets were trying to keep the citizens calm and safe, but it was to do that when everyone was freaking out.

Back in the castle, Hisui managed to open her eyes after whatever happened was through. However, what she then saw was something no child should witness, and would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Dead bodies littered the remains of the throne rooms. Rubble and boulders covered the whole room as green fire was alit on some spots. Though the real thing that brought tears to her eyes were the bodies of the king and Arcadios in front of her.

"D-Daddy?" Hisui started to speak as tears poured down her dirtied face from the dust and debris. Not getting a response, she went to the bodies and attempted to shake them awake, hoping that they were only asleep, "DADDY! PLEASE WAKE UP!" However no response, which allowed a pit to form in the young girl's stomach as more tears, spilled from her eyes. She cried out as the young child began to sob uncontrollably.

" **Ah… I see one managed to survive."** A demonic voice was heard, causing the young child to look up only to see E.N.D standing only a few yards before her. More fear took hold of the young girl as tears continue to pour like a waterfall. E.N.D simply chuckled at seeing the pathetic state the green haired princess was in, **"Don't worry. As much I would like to kill you, you are now basically the soul heir to the Fiore throne. So lighten up little girl. Hopefully you can make the Fiore Kingdom an actually challenge to me."**

And with those words, the demon took off with his wings once again. All while his laugher was heard as the Fel Demon flew away from the palace and away from the city.

"Princess!" Hisui heard some guards who managed to get into the wreckage of the room shouted in concern and worry as they made their way to her.

Hisui couldn't stop herself from crying as one of the guards made sure that she was alright. The rest could only look on horror at the destruction that lay around them. The King was dead, as well as all of the ministers. This was truly a dark day for Fiore.

E.N.D is free. And the face of the world was about to change.

 **Did I mention that will be deaths in this? There will be deaths in this. In case you didn't know.**

 **Hopefully I described E.N.D well, since I suck at describing things. In case anyone confused as to how E.N.D's his own thing, it's like Piccolo and Kami. While they are the same being, they are split into two beings. Same thing here with Natsu and E.N.D. More will be explained later on, but hopefully you all enjoying it. If you're not, can't say I blame you.**

 **Also if anyone could come up with a better title for the story, that would be very appreciated.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again.**

 **I figure I give this story another chapter, cause why not?**

 **But first, someone asked why do I keep using crossover elements and not just come up with anything original?**

 **Because I can't come up with anything original if my life depended on it. That and it's something different.**

 **Anyway, a time skip will have occurred. More on what E.N.D did during that time will be explained later. Also… a lot of you might hate for what I'm about to do.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: Guild's destruction**

The year is X786.

It has been two years since the disappearance of the Tenrou Island group. And it has been two years since the assault on the capital of Fiore by the Fel Demon. With the King and many high officials and ministers dead, the princess ascended to the throne to be queen despite her age. However due to her inexperience, the country of Fiore was going through a recession at the moment. Many of the Fiore people heard of the rumors that some type of demon was responsible for the attack on the capital two years ago. However since then the Fel Demon wasn't seen or heard, many people tend to continue their lives without fear. Though there has been some uneasiness due to the aggressiveness of the new queen and the new appointed ministers. Some people fear that the Queen may one day end up like a dictator due to the sudden military growing and land grabbing she was doing.

However, these were the last things on a certain guild's mind located in the quiet city of Magnolia. It was currently night as many of its citizens were sleeping for the next day.

Fairy Tail, the guild where the Tenrou Group were a part of before their disappearance and their assumed deaths. The guild has been struggling to stay on top and get their finances in order to avoid being shut down. Most of the time the mood would be depressed due to loosing their friends a couple of years back.

Luckily however, this was not one of those times. Currently, the guild was throwing a celebration. This was one of the few moments that the guild in the past few years had a reason to be happy.

The reason for the party? Alzack and Bisca recently gave birth to a baby girl who they named Asuka.

"I bet she's going to grow up to be a great mage." Kinana gushed as she and a few other females were with Bisca, who was holding the tiny child.

"Maybe she'll become a super rich millionaire when she grows up." Laki also spoke as Bisca couldn't help but grin from the though of that.

Before the green haired woman could say anything, Reedus spoke up, getting everyone to look at the Pict mage.

"Get together so I can paint a picture." He told the others with a smile. Wanting to have something to remember this moment.

Nearly everyone got together for the picture, the only few are those like Kinana, as she needed to take some orders from the other mages, since she was a bartender. Another example was Romeo, who simply remained at his table. Ever since the disappearance of the Tenrou group, the young boy didn't really smile that much now. He also didn't tend to partake in things like the picture Reedus wanted to make.

Outside of the guild, the city of Magnolia was as peaceful as one can be in the night. The tranquility and quietness during night gave the city a nice cozy feeling. Nothing could seem to ruin this tranquility.

*BOOM*

Unfortunately, the city was about to suffer a terrible fate.

From the dark sky, many bolts of green fire rain down upon the city below. Many buildings were strike as the city was caught in flames. Many of the civilians awoken to see their homes under siege by an unknown threat.

Inside the guild, they felt the sudden explosions as the ground shook from the attacks. As one would expect, everyone was alarmed by the sudden quake.

"What's going on?" Max questioned, while many of the Fairy Tail mages stood up form their seats.

"Come on everyone!" Macao, the current guild master told them in a worried tone as many of them headed out of the guild hall and into the city. Before they did, Macao and Alzack made sure that those who couldn't fight to remain in the building. These included Romeo who was still too young to know magic, Bisca due to her needing to watch over her and Alzack's child, and Kinana. A few mages like Laki and Droy stayed behind to make sure nothing happened to those still in the guild hall.

When the other mages got outside, they were shocked and horrified to see the city they call home up in flames. Screams of people could be heard as many tried to escape the flames.

"W-Who did this?!" Wakaba shouted in anger as he saw the devastation around him.

"We'll find out later! We need to do something about these flames and get the people to safety!" Macao told the others, who nodded in agreement.

The mages then split up, trying to find any innocent people to save.

With Jet, he was running with his magic in hope to find any survivors. He gritted his teeth at the fire around him. The high speed mage didn't understand. Who caused all of this? Where are the survivors?

The orange haired male then suddenly stopped as he sense a demonic presence nearby. He looked around to spot what the source was. But before he could…

" **Hi."** A demonic voice was heard behind the mage, making him widen his eyes.

Jet then turned around… only to receive a fist through his stomach. Blood came out of his mouth as he saw the Fel Demon in front of him smiling. Jet couldn't say anything as the demon removed his fist from the mage, who could only fall to the ground as his life left him. E.N.D simply grinned at seeing the fallen mage before him as blood poured from the hole that used to be Jet's stomach. Satisfied with that, the demon moved on to get his other targets.

Max and Vijeeter were in another section of the city as they were trying to get the civilians they found to safety. However as they made their way through the burning city, E.N.D came crashing from the sky onto Vijeeter with his hooves. This caused a small shock wave as Max and the citizens with him to be thrown back. Some were unlucky enough to be thrown into the demonic fire that is engulfing the city. Before Max could recover, E.N.D unleashed a wave of his fel fire, which is what the green fire is called, toward the sandstorm mage. He could only widen his eyes in fear as the attack engulfed him. The Fel Demon laughed at seeing the mortals fall one by one. Without looking, he raised one his hands to where the citizens around him were, and the next thing anyone knew their life was being drained out of them and into the demon. Their bodies decayed and withered as all of hem fell to the floor lifeless.

E.N.D was about to continue to kill off the mages outside the guild building, but then he noticed a large magical presence underneath where the guild was. The Fel Demon simply smirked.

" **Ah… so that is where you've hid your artifact Mavis."** E.N.D spoke as he took off to where the mages in the Fairy Tail guild hall were.

Back in the building, those who remained were trying to understand what was going on. Bisca was trying to make sure that Asuka doesn't wake up from whatever was going on. Romeo was trying to help calm down those who were freaking out about the sudden quake. Kinana was also doing the same thing as Romeo. Laki was about to comment about the whole situation, but then she noticed the roof about to cave in over Droy.

"Watch out!" The violet haired woman shouted to the plant mage.

However it was too late. Droy looked up only for E.N.D to burst throw the roof and slamming down on the rather large mage. The force was too much for the plant mage to take as the collision caused a small shockwave as blood splattered on the floor and onto the demon. E.N.D looks up to see the horrified faces of everyone else. The sight only made the demon smiled sadistically.

" **Ah, hello there mortals,"** E.N.D started to speak to the members of Fairy Tail, **"Mind if I come crashing in?"** He then laughed at his own joke.

Nab, not waiting for the demon to make another move charged at the demon in hopes to slow him down. Unfortunately E.N.D simply waited for him to get close, before slamming both of his hands into the mage's head in a way like clapping. This caused Nab's head to explode from the strength and force behind the move. The Fel Demon only laughed at seeing the headless body fall to the floor.

" **I best clear out the trash now shouldn't I?"** E.N.D questioned with amusement as he put his arms over his chest in an X formation. Other mages present than charged at the demon to avenge their friend and stop the onslaught. But then E.N.D smirked as he then shouted, **"FAREWELL TO THE WORTHLESS!"**

Outside the guild, Macao and the others were trying to put out the fires to no valid. They were able to get some of the citizens away from the burning city, but they knew there had to be more. However a large explosion of fel fire caught their attention. Everyone turned only to see the explosion came from where the guild was. Fear and horror filled them as they saw the guild go up in flames.

"No…," Alzack started to speak before he bolted to get to the ruins of the guild hall," BISCA!"

"ROMEO!" Macao shouted in worry, knowing that his son was in there. The others followed suit, hoping that their friends were alright.

Back in the burning ruins of the guild hall, Kinana and Laki groaned as they regained conscious. However they found themselves covered in rubble. Kinana tried to struggle to get out, but to no valid.

"H-Hang on," Laki managed to speak despite the pain she was feeling at the moment. Managing to get her hand free, she put her hand on the wooden debris covering them. Using her magic, she managed to move much of the debris on them for the two women to get back up. Laki was the first to get back on her feet, as she helped Kinana get on her feet, "A-Are you alright?" She managed to ask the purple hair woman.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Kinana managed to reply to the violet haired female. Laki sighed in relief, glad that her fellow guild mate was alright.

However they then noticed the fel fire all around them. Their eyes widen as they noticed the others or the demon were around them.

"Where are the others?" Kinana questioned in worry and concern. The more she was around these flames, the more uneasy she felt. The same goes for Laki as well. The wood make mage then grabbed the purple haired woman's hand.

"Come on! Let's find a way away from these flames!" Laki told the purple haired female. Without waiting for Kinana to say anything, she proceed to pull the barmaid as the two of them tried to find a way to get away from the flames, hoping that the others were alright.

On the other side of the fel fire, Alzack was the first to arrive when he saw a sight that sent him to tears. In front of him was the non-moving corpse of Bisca.

"No… no, no, no, NO, NO, NO! BISCA!" Alzack shouted as he ran to the body and pul,ed it to a hug. Tears went down the gun magic user's face as he cried out. But then, his eyes widens as he realized something? Where was their child?

" **Don't worry,"** A demonic voice got Alzack's attention. His tear stained eyes widened in fear as he saw E.N.D standing a few yards from him. But what got the gun magic user's attention was the little crying baby the demon was holding with one arm. The Fel Demon then lifted one of his fingers at Alzack, **"I'll make sure she gets a new home."**

The next thing he knew, E.N.D fired off a small concentrated beam of fel fire at Alzack's head, going right through his skull. The Fel Demon only laughed like a maniac as he saw the mage's body fall to the floor.

E.N.D then noticed movement where a pile of rubble was at, until the demon smirked as he realized one of them was still alive.

" **Ah… so one managed to survive. That's fine. It makes this more fun."** E.N.D proceeded to walk to the pile to see which one survived. Using his magic, he put the little Asuka into an orb of fel magic, protecting the child and allowed her to float. This allowed him to not worry about constantly holding the infant.

However a Purple Flare attack slammed into his back, though it didn't seem to have any affect other than getting his attention. E.N.D turned around to see Macao and the other mages with him. Tears and rage were present on all of their faces.

"You… WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Macao shouted, as he and the others then charged at the demon, not caring if they all die. They would rather die in attempt to avenge the others than flee like cowards. E.N.D only smirked as he put out one of his hands toward the charging group of mages.

" **Bye."** Was the demon's only word.

Back to where Laki and Kinana were, they managed to get out of the burning city and onto one of the nearby hills. However a large beam of fel fire caught their attention as they turned around only to see the massive attack firing off to the distance. A pit settled in their stomachs, as they had an idea what happened. Though the thought sent them to tears.

Back in the burning city, a small pile of rubble shook as Romeo managed to get up from the blast. He was covered in dust and was bleeding a little from his arms and head. Luckily It wasn't too severe so he was still able to move.

"O-Ow…," Romeo spoke as he tried to ignore how everything seemed to hurt, "W-What just happened?" He questioned in confusion. However, he then looked up, and the sight he saw made him froze in place as his eyes widen.

The dead bodies of his father and the others were all around him as the fel fire danced around him. Tears began to pur from his eyes as he slowly walked to where his father was.

"D-Dad?" Romeo began to speak as more tears began to pour as he got on his knees next to Macao's burnt and unmoving body, "Dad! Please get up!" The young boy tried to shake the body, hoping that his father was alright. Unfortunately, the reality of what happened began to sink in to the young child.

A demonic laughed got his attention, as the broken hearted boy looked up to see E.N.D standing on top of the ruins of the guild hall.

" **You don't look so happy little boy,"** E.N.D spoke with a smirk, as Romeo could only glare at the Fel Demon with tear stained eyes filled with hate. The demon chuckled, **"You know, I could just kill you, but where's the fun in that? So I'm giving you a chance boy. Go out in to the world. Become stronger, and maybe you'll actually provide me a challenge."**

With those words, the Fel Demon took off with his wings from the burning city, bringing Asuka who was still in the fel orb with him. Leaving behind a broken boy as he wept for the loss of his family.

 **Yup. I killed them. I killed almost all of them. Why did I do this? Because I'm the author and a horrible person.**

 **Romeo, Kinana, Laki, and little Asuka are the only survivors of the Fairy Tail guild. Though Romeo isn't aware of Kinana and Laki surviving, nor do they know Romeo survived as well. Some of the citizens managed to get away, but most of Magnolia's residents are dead. Don't worry, the guild will be rebuilt. Don't worry about that.**

 **Again, if anyone knows a better title for the story, that would be appreciated.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate. We continue on to see what E.N.D's up to at the moment.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: Tartaros's End**

Tartaros. One of the dark guilds of Balam Alliance, as well as the dark guild which holds Zeref's Etherious. They are considered to be one of the most, if not the, dangerous dark guild in Ishgar due to being Zeref's creations.

For the past two years, the guild of Etherious have been trying to locate their master E.N.D, believing that he would joined them to complete Zeref's wish. But no matter where they follow the Fel Demon's energy, they were unable to get to E.N.D in time before he took off once again. Some of the Tartaros demons were confused by the Fel Demon's actions. They didn't get why he kept on moving around the continent and not return to them. Those who didn't wonder why E.N.D stayed on the move only continued to locate their master.

Currently, Mard Geer, the current guild master of the dark guild of demons, was in his throne room along with most of the Nine Demon Gates. They were waiting for Kyoka to return to tell them where E.N.D's energy was currently at. This was their method to follow the Fel Demon. While they could track him, they were unable to catch up to him before he took off once more to who knows where. But the Etherious of Tartaros didn't give up. They were determined to get to E.N.D, no matter how long it takes.

"How long must we wait around any longer?" Ezel questioned as they all waited for Kyoke to pinpoint E.N.D's location. He hated waiting around to know where their master is.

"Kyoka should be on her way back." Sayla answered to her fellow demon in a calm tone, knowing how hard it was to attempt to track down their Lord since his demon energy was completely different from their own.

"Let's hope Lord E.N.D actually stays put this time!" Jackal spoke in an annoyed tone. The Etherious hated the fact that the Fel Demon kept on moving thus making it harder for them to reunite with him.

"Calm down Jackal. Getting worked up will do no good." Torafuzar replied to the other demon of Tartaros.

"But it's too darn annoying! E.N.D is out there but no matter where we track him he's long gone by the time we arrive to whatever pitiful place he was at!" Jackal exclaimed at the other demon.

"Enough with your whining," Mard Geer spoke from his throne, getting the other demons to look at the current guild master, "I doubt Lord E.N.D would take kindly if he were to find out that you were talking about him in that manner." He told the other Etherious.

"But it is kind of strange isn't it?" Keyes spoke up in wonder, "Lord E.N.D continues with his attacks all over the continent, yet he has let some of the humans to live." The necromancer of the dark guild pointed out.

What he said was true. In some occasions when they arrived to see the aftermath of E.N.D's onslaught, they have seen a few humans have survived. Usually they would have done something about that, but their main focus was to locate the Fel Demon at the moment thus they left the humans to their own devices.

"Maybe E.N.D isn't that good at wiping out humans as you all thought he is." Silver told them, couldn't help but smirking a little by his words.

"Watch your mouth Silver!" Franmalth shouted at the devil slayer in anger, mad that he would dare talk about their Lord that way.

Before anyone else present could reply, a loud explosion was heard as the whole of Cube shook from the impact. The naturally got the demons off guard.

"What was that?" Tempester questioned as the shaking stopped.

"Don't tell me some fool dares to attack us." Ezel spoke up, thought the demon was hoping this was the case. It has been a while since he killed some humans.

Without warning, the door of the throne room exploded, getting the Tartaros demons to turn around at the now smoke filled section of the room. However their eyes widened in surprised as they noticed glowing green markings in the smoke. Only one figured has those features as an outline was seen.

"L-Lord E.N.D?" Mard Geer questioned as he got off his throne and walked to where the other Etherious were at.

The smoke cleared to show the Fel Demon himself was standing there. Floating around him was a small fel orb. For some reason though his right arm was covered in blood. E.N.D looked around the room to see the rest of the Nine Demon Gates as well as Mard Geer present. He couldn't help but grin.

" **Ah… so this is where the rest of you were at."** E.N.D replied as the other demons proceeded to bow down to him.

"Lord E.N.D. It's an honor to be in your presence once more." Mard Geer spoke while he smiled. The guild master of Tartaros as well as the other demons were happy to see their Lord with them. Now the humans will know fear unlike before. E.N.D chuckled, getting them to look back up at the Fel Demon once again.

" **You all seem more respectful, unlike… Kyoka was it?"** E.N.D began to speak getting the other demons to be confused by their Lord's words, **"All she did was stare at me in shock. It was rather rude so I… taught her a lesson."** He finished as he looked at his blood-stained arm with a wicked smile.

"Wait, Master E.N.D," Sayla started to speak up as she stood up from bowing, getting the Fel Demon to look at her, "You… didn't kill her did you?" the black haired Etherious woman questioned.

E.N.D didn't reply as he only looks at her. It was like he was thinking about something.

"… **Sayla. You're pretty smart aren't you?"** The Fel Demon asked her, which got her a bit off guard by the sudden question as the other demons watched in interest. Sayla only nodded to the demon, confirming his question, **"I see. I get the feeling that you will make things interesting if I keep you alive, so congrats to you. You get to live."** E.N.D told her with a smile.

However his words got the demons of Tartaros a bit worried as they all stood back up from bowing. What did E.N.D mean by his words?

"Lord E.N.D? What are you talking about?" Mard Geer questioned as for some reason he began to feel a pit in his stomach.

E.N.D simply didn't answer him as he began to chuckle. Power began to radiant from the Fel Demon's body, causing the whole of Cube t shake. The Etherious of Tartaros eyes widen as they felt the large power coming off the demon before them. E.N.D stretched out one of his arms at Sayla, as a Fel shield surrounded her. This of course caught her off guard, wondering what this was.

"Lord E.N.D! What are you doing?!" Mard Geer once again asked the Fel Demon as many of them were having trouble staying on their feet due to the constant shaking of Cube.

E.N.D merely smirked sadistically as he builds up more energy. He then stretches his arms out wide as he shouted.

" **BEGONE!"**

The demons of Tartaros widen their eyes in horror as they were consumed by the bright light E.N.D gave off with his attack.

Zoom outside, we see Cube simply floating in the air in the same spot. But then…

*BOOM*

A large explosion of Fel energy engulfed the entirety of the floating base of Tartaros. The surrounding area was also unfortunately caught up by the attack, destroying any wildlife and plantlife around for miles.

Sayla's eyes were closed from the light the Fel Demon's attack gave off. So once she opened her eyes, she was shocked to find herself in the middle of a large crater. Not a single sign of life was around her, and there wasn't any trace of any of Tartaros's base, or any of the other Etherious for that manner.

For the first time in her life, she was horrified. Sayla, one of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros, horrified by the destruction of the rest of her guild. She felt fear.

" **Surprised?"** Sayla looked up to see E.N.D floating in the air above her as he looks down at her with a grin, **"You shouldn't be. Such is the fate to those I deem unworthy to live, or those who serve no purpose to make things more interesting."** E.N.D spoke as he couldn't help but chuckle by his words. Sayla could only look up at the demon as both fear and anger filled her.

"…Why?" Sayla questioned the demon as she looked up at him with distraught, "Why would you kill them? We could have helped you to fulfill Zeref's Wish! We could have destroyed the humans together! Why kill them?!" She shouted, not understanding why their Lord would dispose of them like trash.

" **I don't care about Zeref or his wish. I will kill him, but not now. I will kill everything on this world in time. However, it would be boring to just destroy it all right now. I destroyed your guild because they were worthless to me. They didn't have anything that screamed 'I'm interesting". I'm keeping you alive because I know you will make things more fun,"** E.N.D explained to the angry Etherious female, all while he was still smiling like a maniac, **"In fact; I have a gift for you."**

Sayla was confused by the demon's last sentence. However her confusion ended when the small Fel orb around the Fel Demon headed down to her. It went into her arms, forcing her to hold the small orb. But then to her surprised and confusion, the orb of Fel magic faded to reveal a sleeping baby.

" **Her name is Asuka,"** E.N.D spoke, getting the female demon to look at the Fel Demon above, **"I got her from a guild that my other half is apart of. I'm giving her to you,"** E.N.D told her as he rose further to the sky, **"Here are my suggestions if you wish to avenge your guild. Get stronger. Work together with the inhabitants of this planet. Do anything you think would help you stop me."** The Fel Demon then motioned a "see you later" motion with his hand, **"Ta-ta!"**

Before Sayla could even respond to him, the Fel demon took off once more as his laughter echoed through the sky. For E.N.D, everything was coming up the way he wanted. For the rest of the world… not so much.

But now, E.N.D believes it's time to confront his creator once more.

 **And here's this chapter. Sorry if it's shorter than the past two chapter. Didn't know what else to put in here.**

 **Next time E.N.D will confront Zeref as well as the Spriggan Twelve in Alvarez. Who knows how that will turn out? Oh wait I do.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I have return with another chapter for you all to either like or hate. In this one, E.N.D confronts Zeref and the Spriggan Twelve. So let's see how that goes.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Four: And then there were five**

Alvarez, the biggest empire on the continent of Alakitasia, it is here where the Dark Wizard Zeref rules as the Emperor of the empire. Alongside him was his personal guard, known as the Spriggan Twelve, the most powerful wizards on the continent. They are said to be even more powerful than the four Gods of Ishgar. Truly, any who dared to face them so far have been crushed by their power.

The capital of the empire, Vistarion was filled with people in the streets despite being night. People continued to go on with their life without a care in the world.

Flying high above the city however, was a certain Fel Demon who looked down upon the city below with interest.

" **So… this is what you've been doing Zeref. I never took you to have an empire of your own that wasn't with the Etherious,"** E.N.D spoke to himself as he turned to look at the large palace in the distance. The demon then smiled maniacally, knowing how much fun this was going to be, **"No matter. This will still be fun none the less."**

E.N.D then took in a deep breath, and then…

*BOOM*

A huge torrent of Fel Fire was unleashed by the demon, striking through many buildings in the large district he was floating over. Screams of people could be heard through the air, which brought E.N.D both delight and joy from the sounds. He couldn't help but laugh at it all.

Not wasting any second, he flew around the city in the air, raining down barrages of Fel Fire down upon the large city. This caused more destruction as the Alvarez soldiers were trying to aid the civilians.

In the palace in the center of Vistarion, Zeref himself was on his throne in though when he felt the sudden shaking of the building. Needless to say, he was confused by what was going on.

As he wondered this, a few guards ran into the throne room, getting his attention as they had looks of fear on their faces.

"Your Majesty, the city is under siege!" One of the guards informed him, getting Zeref to be surprised. Someone was attacking them? Who in their right mind would do something that crazy?

"Under siege?" Zeref questioned them, wanting to make sure he heard them right. The guards nodded in comfirmation, "What force is attacking?" He asked them once more.

"We don't know sir! We've only seen this green colored fire consuming everything!" Another of the soldiers informed the black haired mage.

His words got Zeref's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Green fire?" He questioned them with a serious look, as they nodded once more. The only one who possessed green colored fire was…

"Soldiers!" Zeref started to give his command, "Get the Spriggan Twelve and sent them in the city at once!" He ordered with a tone that left no room for defiance.

"Yes your majesty!" They replied with salutes, before running off to get his personal guard.

Zeref himself began to walk out of the throne room with a look of anger.

' _E.N.D… how is this possible?'_ Zeref questioned, knowing that the only one who could have done this was the Fel Demon as he headed out of the throne room.

Back outside the city, E.N.D landed on the ground in one of the many burning streets of the city. He looked around to see the destruction he caused with a smile as the Fel Flames consumed everything.

"Enemy spotted!" The demon turned to see a large number of Alvarez soldiers running at him with their weapons raised up. E.N.D couldn't help but grinned sadistically as they got closer.

The Fel Demon simply raised one his hands up at them, and the next thing anyone knew the large group of soldier's life-force were drained out of their bodies and into E.N.D. They let out screams of pain as they fell to the ground lifeless. The demon couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud as the burning of the city and the screams of people filled the air.

" **Oh come on… surely Zeref's armies could do better than that!"** E.N.D spoke as he walked through the burning streets of Vistarion.

All of a sudden however, he found himself surrounded by a vortex of sand. This got the demon's attention as he looked at the sands vortex surrounding him with interest.

"So you're the one who's causing this trouble?" E.N.D turned to see a man standing on top of the rubbles of a building in the sand vortex. The man, named Ajeel, proceeded to speak once again with a large grin, "You won't see the light of day again!" The Desert King Spriggan then charged at the Fel Demon, who merely looked at him with a bored look.

E.N.D simply roared, letting out a huge blast of Fel Fire from his body, getting Ajeel's eyes to widen in shock before he, along with the sand vortex around them, was engulfed by the demonic fire.

The Fel blast ended, with E.N.D looking around to see the sand vortex and Ajeel completely gone, getting the demon to smile like a maniac. He felt a few more large sources of magic heading his way as he smirk.

" **How pathecthic. THESE are Zeref's greatest mages?"** E.N.D laughed at sensing the huge magical power of the beings heading his way.

In another part of the city, Zeref was seen walking through the burning streets. The mere sight of the Fel Flames filled the black haired wizard with anger. How did E.N.D even break out of his book? It managed to contain him for over four hundred years, so why did it fail now?

He was brought out of his thoughts as he sense some of his Spriggans power completely disappear. This merely got Zeref to get a trouble looked, realizing what's happening.

"E.N.D…" Zeref merely spoke with hate as he picked up his paste in order to get to the Fel Demon.

Back with E.N.D, he looked around to see the burning corpses, or at least the bodies that he didn't completely vaporize, around him. He couldn't help but laughed once again. Did these mortals really think that they could hurt him?

The Fel Demon was snapped out of his thoughts as a large beam of magic was seen flying at him. E.N.D simply jumped out of the way as the blast hit he ground, causing a large explosion. He turned to see a red haired woman floating in the air glaring at him with hate.

" **Ah… another one joins the fray. You seem more powerful than the others though."** E.N.D spoke to the woman, who continued to glare at the demon.

"To think I would meet you again E.N.D." She spoke with enough hatred to kill a man. The Fel Demon simply raised his eyebrow.

" **Again? Have we met before?"** E.N.D questioned with curiosity, wondering what the red haired woman was talking about.

The woman suddenly appeared next to him and swung one of her legs to get a hit in, but E.N.D simply raised his right arm and blocked it.

"You destroyed countless cities all those years ago, one of them being my own home and people!" She exclaimed back with a glare of hatred as he continued her close up assault. However, E.N.D merely continued to block her strikes with his arms without trouble. E.N.D managed to get a few feet of distance from her as he was now thinking.

" **Hm…,"** E.N.D pondered before his eyes widen, realizing who this woman was, **"Ah… yes. I remember now. You're Irene Belserion, the first Dragon Slayer to ever come to be, as well as a commander of both the humans and dragons against me. What a surprised to see you alive after all these years. You've grown I see."** He told the now named Irene.

"Save the words E.N.D. I'm going to make you pay for everything you done to this world!" Irene shouted as she fired off another large beam of magic at the demon.

E.N.D merely smirked as he simply swung his arm at the attack to deflect it, sending it flying into the sky. He then charged at Irene, who swung her staff down on the demon, who simply side stepped it as he slammed his knee into her stomach, causing her to cough up blood. E.N.D then put both of his hands together and slammed then into Irene's back, causing her to cry out in pain and sending her crashing into the ground.

" **HAH! Is that all you got Irene?"** E.N.D mocked the red haired woman, who was slowing getting up on her hands and knees.

Irene merely looked up at the demon with anger, before she was suddenly enveloped in a bright light. This got E.N.D to move himself a good distance a little.

The next thing the demon saw, a large dragon was now in the place of Irene. The now dragon formed Irene looked to see E.N.D, who looked impressed than anything else.

" **Impressive! You yourself have become a dragon like Acnologia. You're definitely more powerful than any average dragon that's for sure. I can actually feel your power."** E.N.D praised the dragon form Irene as he looked up at her. However Irene didn't care what the demon thought as she began to power up her magic.

" **In the next new moments… the only thing you will feel is oblivion!"** Irene shouted at the Fel Demon with her voice sounding like that of a dragon's, as she prepared a powerful Dragon's Roar.

" **That or disappointment. Come on…,"** E.N.D then smirked, **"Flip that coin."**

Irene merely glared at the demon once again as she then unleashed a rather large Dragon's Roar at the Fel Demon. The attack decimated everything in its path, leaving behind nothing but ruins ground. E.N.D merely chuckled at the large roar heading toward him… until his eyes widen in surprised as it got closer.

The attack collided with the demon, which set off a massive explosion throughout the city. Zeref and the other Spriggans who haven't arrived yet could see the explosion and feel the shockwave from it.

Irene looked at the smoke, waiting to see if her attack managed to accomplish anything.

The smoke faded away… only to see E.N.D having his arms in an X position in front of him, signifying that he managed to block the attack. Irene could only gasp in shock; she hoped that it would have done at least more damaged than that. E.N.D put his arms down, however he looked… happy?

" **That stung…,"** E.N.D began to speak with a sadistic smile as he looked back at the dragon Irene, **"I actually felt that. Only Zeref and Ancologia so far could have done that! You definitely have gotten stronger in these past four centuries!"** E.N.D replied to her with his large smile still intact.

Before Irene could reply however, E.N.D dash at her with great speed she couldn't see and slammed his fist into the dragon's stomach, getting her to let out a roar of pain. The Fel Demon's fist then began to glow with Fel energy, before setting off a point blank explosion.

The blast faded away to see Irene, no longer in her dragon form as she crashed back into the ground, injured all over as blood poured from her wounds. E.N.D simply walked to the grounded Irene, who could only look up with hate and rage at the demon above her as she gritted her teeth.

" **I will admit Irene, you have improved substantially. I could just let the Fel magic that got into you from that attack consume you, thus killing you; however I'll keep you alive."** E.N.D told her as he stretched his hand above her. Irene felt a bit of pain as the Fel energy that got into her being drained out of her and back into E.N.D.

E.N.D then frowned all of a sudden… before shoving his left arm right to the area next to him, as all of a sudden Dimaria appeared but was hit by the sudden punch, sending her a few feet from the demon as she fell to the ground. It was clear the sudden punch caught her off guard. The Fel Demon then turned to the blonde Spriggan, who widen her eyes in surprised from the demon's glare.

" **You're time magic won't do you any good against me woman,"** E.N.D told her as he looked at the blonde, who was shocked that her abilities had no affect on him, **"My power surpasses that of the Gods themselves, so what hope do you think you have? No matter, I won't bother with you. I'll let you live as well."**

"E.N.D." Another voice was heard by the demon, who turned around to see Zeref, alongside August and Brandish, who looked shocked to see the damage and fallen bodies of the other Spriggans who fell to the demon.

" **Ah… Zeref… long time no see. How have you been?"** E.N.D asked the black haired Emperor, who didn't care what the Fel Demon said.

"How are you here?" Zeref question him with a glare at the demon, "You were sealed away. You shouldn't even be here." He told the demon, as the remaining four Spriggans looked at the conversation.

" **What? No greeting? I'm hurt Zeref. I really am,"** E.N.D replied with a fake hurt tone, as he simply grinned once again, **"As for how I'm here its simple, I broke out. I could have broken out at any time I wanted too. That seal of yours wasn't as effective as you, Acnologia, or Anna thought,"** He informed Zeref, getting the Dark Wizard to be surprised by his words, **"I waited for a perfect time to return to the world, and I found that moment when my other half Natsu got trapped on that Island."**

E.N.D then laughed, getting on Zeref's and the other four Spriggan's nerves. Irene managed to get back on her feet despite all of her wounds, and Dimaria managed to get back on her feet as well.

" **But… since I am a nice guy, I'll leave you all alone for now. I just wanted to see you again Zeref. In fact, I have a little gift for you from you're truly."** E.N.D told the five around him.

E.N.D lifted his right hand up, before a flame of Fel Fire appeared before it went away. However in its place was a crystallized yellow heart that glowed. It didn't take Zeref a moment to realize what it was.

"Fairy Heart?" Zeref spoke with disbelief, which also got the other four Spriggan's to be surprised by their Emperor's words.

" **Most of Fairy Heart actually. I left a little bit of its power behind in Mavis's body,"** E.N.D told the black haired male. The Fel Demon then extracted a large portion of the artifact's power into his other hand. He then threw that portion of the artifact to Zeref, who managed to catch it, **"I'll be nice and give you a portion of it. Do whatever you want with it. Take it in yourself, use it to improve your army, you name it. Of course it would be wise if you worked together with the rest of the world if you wish to ever hope to defeat me."**

E.N.D then simply smiled as he waved at Zeref.

" **See ya!"** E.N.D told them as he took off from the ground, releasing a small shockwave which forced Zeref, August, brandish, Irene, and Dimaria to cover their eyes from the shockwave. The five of them merely looked at the sky where the demon took off as Zeref could only looked on as many soldiers arrived at the scene.

The Dark Wizard never thought this would have happen. But now he knows that they must act if they are to stop E.N.D.

 **There you all go. How's that? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone. I have returned once again with another chapter for you all to despite with your very being.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: Waking the dead**

A small lonely figure was seen walking through the snowy rocky mountain field. The small figure looked to be that of a boy, a boy who didn't look in the best of shape. The young boy only had a worn out purple shirt, and torn worn dark brown shorts. A small backpack was on his back as he made his way through the icy rocky pathway on the mountain he was going over. The most noticeable thing about the boy was his dark purple hair.

This was Romeo Conbolt, the son of the now decease Macao Conbolt, and one of the survivors of E.N.D's onslaught on Magnolia. It would seem dangerous for someone his age to travel alone, but it wasn't like he had much choice in that matter.

It has been two months since the destruction of Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild, and since then the young boy had been traveling alone. If anyone who knew the child before the attack, they would be shock to see this was the same kid. His heart was broken, and any happiness he may have still had was gone when E.N.D took everyone from him. His eyes, once full of life hold only emptiness.

To Romeo, the only thing he cared about right now was to find a way to get strong. To find a way to make the Fel Demon pay for what he has done. So far in his travel however, he didn't know how to do that.

The young boy was far from where his home used to be. Romeo wasn't even in Fiore anymore. The child was currently in the Country of Iceberg, making his way through the snowy mountains located in the northern region of Iceberg.

The boy stopped moving, thirst taking hold on him. Romeo went to reach into his backpack to pull out a bottle of water. To his distress, there was hardly any left. And he didn't even know how much longer it was until the next town which was said to be on the other side of the mountains, but how far?

"Great…" Romeo stated in a sarcastic tone. He couldn't just drink the remaining water now. It would be best to save it unless he was literally going to pass out from dehydration, "Okay, it shouldn't be far from the next town… hopefully." Romeo told himself, trying to keep himself confidence. However, even though before this whole journey he never really had much.

Romeo then looks to see the sky becoming cloudier, as snow began to fall softy. At first he didn't think much of it until more snow started to fall. And then the wind began to pick up. The dark purple haired began to shiver as the cold began to get to him. Great, just what he needed, a blizzard of all things.

Knowing that he had to find shelter or else he would freeze, Romeo began to pick up his speed to move ahead, hoping there was something like a cave or perhaps a cabin to give him shelter. Luckily for him it didn't take long as he saw a cave up ahead. Romeo was relieved as he ran toward it.

Romeo entered the cave as the blizzard began to pick up even more. The young boy was thankful that he was now out of that mess. However he still shivered since the wind still blew into the cave.

"So cold…" Romeo spoke as he wrap his arms around himself. Why did the mountains have to be the only way to move ahead? He would gladly pick a desert over this cold place!

Romeo looked around the cave that he entered… and found the cave didn't have an end.

"Huh?" He wondered aloud. It appears that the cave lead deeper into the mountain. Romeo didn't even think about it as he got back up and started to walk deeper. If it would get him away from the cold wind from the entrance, then he would take it.

The young boy continued to walk the pathway that let deeper into the mountain. There wasn't much light from him to see, but he didn't care. As long as he can feel his surroundings then he should be okay.

Romeo continued to make his way through until he noticed the cave began to look less like a cave and more of a… hallway?

"What the?" He questioned as he saw the architecture of the passage. Did he just found some ruins or something? His curiosity getting a hold on him, the young boy continued down the long hallway. Ice was present on the now smooth walls as icicles hanged from the roof.

Eventually, Romeo stumbled upon a massive chamber. The interior looked menacing as it was all black with ice covering certain parts of the large chamber. The room was so big it could fit like a thousand people in it. There were also many entrances that lead away from the room and into elsewhere like the hallway he went though. It was also extremely cold in here, as Romeo had to still wrap his arms around himself to try to stay warm.

However, in the middle of the chamber looked like a large throne. It looked to be carved purely out of ice. Romeo started to head toward it, though slowly since the ground was a bit slippery due to the thin layer of ice that covered the ground. The young boy eventually got to the center of the room after a few minutes of walking, since the chamber was rather large.

Romeo looked at the throne from behind. He wondered what the front looked like. So with his curiosity controlling him he slowly walked around the rather big throne…

…Only to see the frozen body of some armored being.

The young Conbolt yelped in surprised and fell onto the ground due to seeing a body in the chunk of ice on the throne. However he couldn't really tell much of the body since only the helmet of the person seemed visible. It looked like that of a skull with horns.

"What on Earthland is this?" Romeo questioned after getting up. Was this like a frozen corpse of some king or something?

Romeo walked up to the frozen body before tapping the ice. It was weird sight to see. He didn't think that he would accidentally find some ruins and a body of a king, at least the boy thought that's what this frozen body was.

A new thought came to the young boy. The body was wearing some type of armor, at least from what he can see through the ice chunk the body was in. Maybe he could retrieve it from the ice? He could sell it once he finds a town to boy more supplies. That probably sounded stupid, but the boy was desperate! Maybe he could wear it to keep him warm too for a while.

Looking around, he saw a large sick rock laying on the ground.

"I guess that could work." Romeo spoke as he went to pick up the rock which was rather cold. But this entire place was cold, so he figured it was nothing.

Romeo then looked at the frozen chunk of ice the body was in, and with a yell he slammed the rock on the ice. It didn't seem to do much, but Romeo wasn't going to give in as he continued to slam the rock onto the ice again and again.

After a few minutes of this same process, the ice cracked. That was it. It only cracked. One small little crack. Romeo sighed in defeat.

"Forget it," He told himself, throwing the rock back at the ground, "I guess I'll just stay here until the blizzard flies over." The dark purple haired boy looked at the frozen body once more…

And then the eyes suddenly glowed.

Romeo yelled out in shock at that as he fell back on the ground once more. More cracks began to form onto the frozen chunk of ice as the eyes from the body still glow a bright blue. The boy looked around as the whole place began to suddenly shake.

More cracks formed onto the ice that covered the frozen body as a few small chunks fell off. And then…

*BOOM*

Just like that, the ice suddenly burst, sending shards of ice all over the place as Romeo covered his face with his arms to avoid the shards from hitting his face. The young boy then put his arms down, only to widen his eyes in shock by the sight before him.

Standing over six feet tall was the armored body with the skull like helmet with horns. Now with the ice chunk gone, Romeo could see the rest of his armor and body better. His shoulder pads looked like large black skulls, as spikes also stick out of the shoulder pads. A small skull was present on the upper part of his chest which glowed blue from the eye and mouth. He also seemed to have a cloak around his waist as well. His entire body was covered in this armor. All in all, he looked both intimating and terrifying. **(AN: Since I suck at describing, just look up King Hassan from Fate Grand Order)**

Romeo could only look at the tall armored being with wide eyes and a hanging jaw. He could feel the raw and dark power coming from the being. He froze though when he saw the tall being gazing upon him.

" **So… you're the one who disturbed my slumber?"** The armored King questioned Romeo, who couldn't reply as he was still in shock by the being.

The King looked around as he closed his eyes to sense his surroundings. Romeo was now confused by what the no longer frozen being was doing. The King then opened his again as he looked down at Romeo once more.

" **E.N.D… he has been free once more."** His words got Romeo to snap out of his surprised state at the mention of the demon that took everything from him.

"Y-You know the demon?" Romeo questioned, but in a polite tone since this guy looked like he could snap him like a twig without trying if he got on his bad side.

" **Yes. He's the one that even the God of life and death fears. I may have been slumbering, but I am aware of the demon. He poses a threat to me, as well as the whole world and the other Gods,"** The awakened King stated before continuing, **"The light alone won't be enough to stop him. The dark and the dead are needed to defend this world."** He then looked back at Romeo, **"But may I ask, why are you here?"** Seeing the powerful entity asking him, Romeo made sure to answer him without making him wait.

"T-That demon E.N.D… he took everything from me. He killed my family, my friends, and destroyed my home…" Remembering what happened months before got the young boy to have a few tears to form in his eyes.

" **So you seek vengeance?"** The King of the dead questioned, as Romeo nodded to him. Thinking for a moment, he made up his mind, **"Boy, become my champion."**

This got Romeo to snap out of his sadness from the memory and looked at the awakened King in shock.

"Your… champion?" Romeo questioned him to make sure he didn't just imagined that.

" **I have a lot to rebuild my citadel. We both desire the same thing. To defeat the demon that is a threat to us. Should you accept, I can make you more powerful than you ever though possible. However you will be force to change. You will do things that many would consider unholy. So… do you accept?"** The King of the Dead asked the dark purple haired boy. Romeo looked at the King before his hair covered his expression.

"If… if that's the only way to get me strong. If it's the only way to avenge everyone…," Romeo looked back with a determined face, "I don't care what I must do, even if I have to become a monster to stop E.N.D!" Romeo told him with a few tears forming in his eyes.

Due to his helmet, Romeo couldn't see the King of the Dead smile at his answer.

" **Well then. We have much work to do… champion."**

 **So how about that? Something different with Romeo. What are your thoughts on this? Good? Bad? Think that I should kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi.**

 **Hello.**

 **It's been a bit. Sorry about that. Hopefully this makes up for the wait. Unless it doesn't, them I guess that's fine too.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Six: The Crusader**

The sun shined bright onto the world below, including on an opened grass field. The sky was as blue as ever. There were a few clouds in the sky, but other than that, the sky was clear as water.

Currently in the middle of the field, an armored being was seen lying on the ground resting. His eyes were closed, though one wouldn't have known regardless due to his ever present helmet he always wears.

The man began to stir from his slumber as the sunlight hit his face. Slowly but surely, the armored being awoken from his slumber, as he sat up and stretched his arms over his head. The man also let out a loud yawn as he tried to get the sleepiness to go away from his system.

"How long did I sleep?" The man questioned as he stood up. He also noticed the bright sun overlooking the area, "Hmm… judging by the sun's position, I must have slept to noon." He guessed, as he went over to pick up his stuff that was next to him, which included a long sword, a sharp circular shield, and even a polearm. Not to mention the small bags he also carries with him.

With him fully stood up and his things on him once more, one could have a better look on the male. His whole body was covered in metal armor, not allowing a since trace of skin to be seen. He wore a tabard that went down near his feet, and had an unusual symbol that was not from anywhere in the whole continent of Ishgar, showing that he came from another land. He wore gauntlets, armored boots, armored shoulder pads, armored/clothed leggings, and a great helm, all which were colored black. Underneath the fully armored parts of the armor; he wore something akin to chain mail, which could be seen on his upper arms and a bit on his leggings. He also wore a grey colored cape on his back, though it was a bit short as it only stopped a bit below his waist. On his armor, which included his helmet, shoulder pads, and cloth leggings, had a symbol that looked like that of a golden cross plastered on them, the same symbol that looked similar on his tabard, however the one there has a few extra details.

This man was named Asce, a knight from a kingdom far from both Isghar and Alakitasia. However the knight was currently in the country Seven of Ishgar. Why an outsider from the continent is here is due to him traveling, as well as on a mission.

"Well, better get going." Asce spoke to himself as he put his sword on his side and putting his shield and polearm on his back.

The soldier proceeded to walked on once more into a nearby forest that was near the open field that he camped at, hoping to find a town to get more supplies soon.

'LATER, NOT FAR FROM ASCE'S LOCATION'

Brown eyes slowly opened as Laki awoken with a small headache. The violet haired woman groaned as the pain slowly faded away.

"Ugh… what happened?" She questioned as the Wood-Maker mage tried to collect her thoughts.

However she then noticed herself tied up with what looked like anti-magic rope. Looking around, she found herself in what looked like a tent. Naturally, she immediately got worried.

"W-What happened?" Laki wondered, as she tried to remember what happened. She and Kinana were merely on the road when…

The thought of the purple haired woman got her eyes to widen once more. Where was Kinana?

She looked around, hoping that her friend was still around. Luckily or unluckily depending on the situation, the violet haired Wood-Maker mage saw Kinana in the tent tied up as well near her. However it didn't look like she had woken up yet. Laki was relieved to see the purple haired woman alright. Though that didn't answer the question as to where they were or how they ended up here.

"Where are we?" Laki questioned, as she tried to struggle her way out of the binds to no valid. She remembered her and Kinana were traveling through this forest, but everything else was blank.

"Well-well-well, looks like one of the beauties woke up." A voice got her attention as she saw what looked like a bandit entering the tent. Laki got more worried and frightened now; this wasn't looking good for her or for Kinana.

"Who are you?!" Laki shouted at the bandit, who only laughed at her shouting.

"That don't matter, what matters is that you're awake. This means we can have fun now." The bandit then went to her before grabbing her by the hair, causing her to yell out in pain as she was dragged out of the tent, leaving the still knocked out Kinana inside.

Laki tried to get out of the grip of the bandit; however it did no good as she was then thrown onto the ground roughly. Looking up, Laki found herself surrounded by a dozen more bandits. She also noticed a few more tents around the area, which proved that this was a bandit camp.

"Hey boss! One of them woke up!" The same bandit that dragged her out called out.

The violet haired woman then saw another person walking through the circle of bandits before standing in front of her. Unlike the other bandits, this one didn't have any kind of mask to cover his somewhat darker skin and long black beard. The boss merely grinned as he looked over at the woman, getting Laki to feel a shiver down her spine from his stare.

"What a pretty face you have darling," The boss told her, as his voice got her to be cared by how creepy he sounded, "And a nice body to boot. Heh, heh, heh, I can't wait to have fun with you."

The boss then turned to two of the bandits around him.

"You two, hold her down so she can't move as much. I get first dibs." He told them with a rather perverted smile, which got Laki's eyes to widen as she now realized what they were about to do to her.

"NO! STAY BACK!" Laki shouted as she tried to get away, however this proved to be hopeless due to her being tied up, as well as the two bandits managed to get a hold of her as she could barely struggle now.

"Yes…," The boss spoke once more as went to proceed to unbuckle his pants, "This will be fun!"

Tears began to fall from Laki's face, as the revelation of what was about to happen hit her. To her, this was a fate worse than death. And Kinana, were they going to do this to Kinana as well?

However, before the boss could finish…

*Cue "Christ and Combat" By Powerwolf*

Without warning, a circular shield came out of the nearby trees and struck one of the bandits holding Laki directly into the head, both knocking him down and killing him.

"What?!" The boss shouted in shock only to see an armored being rushing out of the woods, catching the shield that came back to him before swinging his word at another nearby bandit, cleaving his head off, "Don't just stand there you fool! Kill him!"

This got the other bandits to snap out of their shock, as they, including the one holding Laki, charged at Asce. Laki looked up to see the crusader about to engage with the rest of the bandits.

Asce dodged an attack from a bandit before shoving his sword right into the bandit's chest, killing him before taking it out from the corpse as it fell. Asce's sword then glowed before he swung it once more at two other bandits as a wave of light came from the blade, effectively cutting the two bandit's in two.

Laki's eyes widened at the sight of the action that just happened.

' _Light magic?'_ Laki wondered as she saw the knight effortlessly taking out her would-be rapists.

Another bandit ran in for the kill; however without turning around Asce shove his sword right behind him, stabbing right through the bandit's stomach, killing him. Asce then ran at another bandit who tried to block the knight's attack, only to fail as his sword broke the bandit's weapon and slicing right through his head. Two other bandits ran at the crusader, however this time Asce merely his hand out toward them, before two bursts of light came out of his hand, striking the two bandits dead. One more bandit ran up and tried to strike him from behind, however Asce quickly turned around with his shield in hand, blocking the attack before slamming the shield into the bandit with such force that it crushed his chest and ribs, which dug into his organs, thus killing him.

A scream got Asce's attention as he turned around to see Laki being hold by the boss, with a blade in his hand near the violet haired woman's neck.

"Don't come closer unless you want this woman's blood to spill!" The boss shouted with a grin. Laki could only stay still or else she would be meeting death sooner than she would like.

Asce didn't move, however his hand glowed for a second before fading away. This got the boss to be confused, not noticing what had just formed behind him.

Then without warning, something grabbed and picked up the boss, dropping Laki as she fell back onto the floor. The Wood-Maker mage turned around to see the bandit boss being hold by some sort of Light elemental.

' _By the Light be purge!'_ The elemental roared as the boss yelled in pain for only a moment before the light being ripped the bandit boss apart, allowing blood and his insides to be splattered onto the ground.

And then just like that, the Light elemental vanished.

Laki slowly turned back around to see Asce walking up to her. Bending down on his knees, the knight used his sword to cut the anti-magic rope binding Laki, setting her free.

"Are you alright?" Asce asked her in concern. Laki could only nod her head to answer him, as the whole thing that just happened made her rather speechless at the moment.

The knight stood back up before looking around at the now empty bandit camp, aside from the corpses of the bandits themselves of course. He then turned back to look at Laki, who managed to get back on her own two feet as well.

"Are there others here?" The crusader questioned the Wood-Maker mage. This got Laki to remember Kinana, who was in the tent near them.

"Kinana!" She then ran into the tent, to which Asce followed her in.

The knight saw the violet haired woman next to a tied up purple haired woman. To Asce's guess, this must be a friend of hers.

"Allow me." He told her, getting her to look back at the armored male.

Laki simply nodded, knowing that he can help get Kinana out of her bonds, being the one with the weapons and all. Asce grabbed his sword once more before cutting off the rope that binded Kinana. He also put his hand onto her pulse; luckily she seemed to be alright, just knocked out.

"She will be alright. It didn't look those bandit's manage to do anything to her." Asce informed the violet haired woman as he stood back up, who looked back at the knight once more.

"Uh… who are you exactly?" Laki questioned. Since he did save her and Kinana from a terrible fate, she might as well get to know the guy's name.

Asce looked back before he put his fist onto his chest in some sort of salute.

"My name is Asce, Knight of the Kingdom of Kalavar."

 **Ta-da! A new character appears! So what do you all think?**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again everyone who looks at this story. I'm back with another chapter for you all to either like or hate.**

 **Sorry it took so long to update, not just on this but on any of my stories, I don't have that much time to do so. But as you can all see, I'm still trying my best to work of them.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seven: The last of the Inama**

 _Fel fire was all around the landscape as the forest burns all around him. The entire city of the Inama tribe was being consumed by the demonic flames. But the one thing that stood out to him was that there was no screams. Aside from the flames and the Fel Demon's laughter, there was nothing else admitting noise._

 _The man in this situation was a leaned muscular male with long white hair with some of it branded going down the sides of his face. He wasn't wearing a shirt, allowing his whole chest to be seen to all. He wore brown leathered pants that had fur sticking out of the waist, and the leggings had purple patterns on it. Another thing about him was that his forearms and feet were wrapped up in white bandages, and three dark brown belts were wrapped around his abdomen. Around his neck, covering some of his shoulders and covering his mouth was a purple scarf. His right eye had a small scar over it, as well as the eye always closed. Another thing was the swords that he wielded, with the blades going up by his forearms with the hilt near the front of him_ _ **(AN: Look up Fist of the Deity to see what kind of blades he has)**_.

 _This man is named Zin, the leader of the Inama Tribe, or at least used to be. He had wounds on him as he bled, but this did not stop him from getting back up on his feet._

" _ **Well, well, well… getting back up are we?"**_ _The voice of E.N.D got his attention as Zin looked up with hatred at the demon before him. The Fel Demon only grinned as he looked at the remaining mortal standing of this city,_ _ **"You are a tough one I'll give you that. I like me a fighter after all."**_ _The demon laughed, which only angered Zin._

" _I don't know who are demon… but I will not fall to you here!" Zin shouted as he charged at the Fel Demon once more with great speed._

 _However this failed to do anything as E.N.D simply moved behind the Inama leader before slamming his leg right into Zin's back, causing him to cough up blood as he was launched into the ground once more._

" _ **You'll need more than words if you even hope to hurt me."**_ _E.N.D stated with a sadistic grin._

 _This only angered Zin as he dashed at the demon once more, unleashing waves of slices from his blades at the Fel Demon, who only dodged them all with eased before slamming his head into the Inama leader, causing Zin to stumble for a moment. This gave E.N.D an opportunity as he fired off a point blank Fel Roar from his mouth at Zin, causing an explosion to take place. Zin was seen flying out of the smoke and into a stone building, causing it to collapse onto himself._

 _E.N.D simply smiled once again as he saw Zin getting back up from the rubble, ignoring the pain and flames around him. The Fel Demon had to admit, this Zin mortal was pretty tough. Many others would simply be dead by now. Zin simply went back to glaring at the demon with fury and hatred._

" _You wiped out my tribe… you wiped out my people!" Zin shouted as he prepared himself for another assault on the demonic creature before him, "The Inama have faced against enemy kingdoms, empires, against those who took our lands and even the gods of nature themselves! As long as I live… the Inama… will NOT FALL TO YOU DEMON!" Zin roared in anger as he charged at E.N.D once more as he thrust his left arm at the demon._

 _This however would prove to be a vital mistake as the demon simply side stepped out of the way…_

… _And then E.N.D sent down his arm upon Zin's arm, effectively cutting off the Inama leader's arm._

" _GAAAAAAH!" Zin roared in pain as blood splattered onto him and the ground, with his arm falling to the ground. E.N.D couldn't help but smiled sadistically once more at the damaged he done to the man before him, before laughing out loud once more._

" _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Such delight to see you wither in agony!"**_ _E.N.D exclaimed happily as he looked at Zin,who was clutching onto the shoulder that once had his arm attached too. The Fel Demon ceased to laugh though as he became interested to see Zin getting back up on his feet and grabbing his sword that he dropped with is remaining arm._

" _It… it will more than that… to rid of me demon." Zin spoke in a quiet tone, his only remaining eye stared at the demon with anger. But no matter what, Zin will not fall to this monster. His people may be gone, and his tribe may be gone, but as long as he lived, the Inama will live on!_

 _E.N.D simply looked at the man before him before grinning once again, which only angered Zin even further._

" _ **You are an interesting mortal,"**_ _E.N.D started to say, getting Zin's full attention as the demon went on,_ _ **"Not many have the guts or will to keep on fighting, even after loosing everything. Or keep going despite being injured to great heights like loosing an arm in this case,"**_ _The Fel Demon could help but laugh at his own words before continuing,_ _ **"But I like that. It means that you have worth. It means that you will make things interesting if I let you live. So congratulations, I will spare you."**_ _E.N.D finished speaking._

 _This got Zin to be surprised, but also rather angry as well. The demon showed up, wiped out his people and tribe, and yet he was going to spare him? Was he not worth killing? He won't allow it! This battle will end with either the demon dying or him dying!_

 _Before Zin could say or act though, E.N.D then took off into the air. Zin looked up to see the demon flying above him as the fel fire around them continued to burn the remains of the great city of the Inama Tribe._

" _ **If you wish vengeance, then get stronger. I look forward to facing you again soon mortal!"**_ _E.N.D exclaimed with a large crazed smile as he took off, causing a small shockwave making Zin to cover his eye with his remaining arm._

 _And then all that remained was Zin, and the burning city around him._

One eye opened as Zin awoken from his nap. He sighed as the memory of that day played as his dream.

It has been once year since the demon had attacked him and his tribe. And it has been one year since he became the last survivor of the Inama Tribe. To think that he, the mighty Zin, would be reduced to some wanderer of the world. The Inama, once one of the greatest empires to rule in all of Eathland, has been reduced to extinction.

After getting up from his nap, he walked toward where his supplies were, making sure to walk over the dead bodies of the bandits that lay all around with their blood splattered everywhere.

Zin was in a bandit hideout, to which he made it his own camp after killing every single bandit. One thing the one arm warrior was glad though about this place was all the supplies and other useful items that the bandits had that he could use for his own gain. One of these useful items was a map that he was now looking at. It showed him that he was currently in the northern-eastern border of the Pergrande Kingdom. Zin couldn't help but glare at the kingdoms on the map of the continents of Earthland.

' _This… was once our land,'_ Zin thought to himself angry as he picked up a piece of bread from the nearby table to eat it, _'We Inama were here before anyone else was! But then these newer nations appeared and sought to drive us out.'_

Zin remembered the history of the Inama Tribe as he ate the little bit of food he had in silence. Before E.N.D laid waste to it, it was only one large city. But even before that, the Inama had a great past to their name. The Inama Empire once ruled a great portion of the planet for thousands of years, along with a few other Empires which they waged war against. But as history goes, newer nations rose up to challenge their right to exist against them. And it wasn't enough for these newer nations as more and more countries formed from their Empires, making them loose more and more of their land, no they wanted more, so they took more and more.

Zin remembered when he went up against an enemy kingdom that tried to take the last great city of the Inama Tribe for themselves, years ago before the Fel Demon appeared and leveled it to the ground. He had lost his eye from going up against that kingdom, though he managed to prevent them from taking HIS city.

' _But we never give up. We never give in.'_ Zin thought to himself as he finished up eating what little food remained in this bandit hideout. Now that he had food in his stomach, it was time to get ready to head out once more. Though this still didn't stop the thoughts he was having about his Tribe's glorious past.

Zin remembered that he was but a boy as the little country that the Inama still had at the time was reduced to only their Capital city being the only thing they had. The younger nations of today dared to take everything that belonged to them. But now, thanks to the actions of E.N.D, the Inama Tribe was wiped out, with him as the only survivor.

But this doesn't mean that the spirit of the Inama, or the gods that they have conquered, are forgotten. As long as he lived, the Inama lives on, as well as the power of the gods of nature that he possesses. He knows that the other nations of the world will be needed to face against the Fel Demon, even if he hated to admit it. However, there will be a time where once the demon is done with, Zin will rebuild his Tribe and reclaim what was lost to them.

' _The Inama will never give up,'_ Zin thought to himself as he grab what he could and put them in the bags on his waists, _'We never forget,'_ Zin then grab his blade, holding onto it as he prepared to leave to continue onward his journey, _'We never die. This is our land.'_

The rest of the world may have forgotten about them, but once E.N.D is out of the way, Zin shall bring his tribe back from extinction. He will rebuild the Inama Empire and he shall rule it. Those who will not give back what is theirs willingly will be destroyed.

' _They and the demon want to stay? They will stay here forever in death.'_ Zin thought to himself once more and he left the hideout and the dead bodies to rot.

While the purple scarf block his mouth from being seen, he had a determined but crazed grin on his face. He will take back what was theirs, and he shall avenge his people and tribe by killing E.N.D. This was HIS world, no one else's, and not the demon's either. If E.N.D wishes to remain, then he will remain as a corpse, nothing more. One more thought went though Zin's mind as he took off once more into the world, with vengeance on his mind.

' _I'm gonna bury you here.'_

 **Yes I know that his character is based on Zul'jin I know. I'm not that creative, you all know this. Never the less, hoped you like it. If you didn't, can't say I blame you.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Why do I keep forgetting to do this in past chapters?!**

 ***Slams head onto desk.***

 **I forgot to mention last time that there will be another time skip taking place here. Why do I keep forgetting these kinds of thing?!**

 **Anyway, enough about my failures at life, let's go on to the story shall we? And in case you're wondering, we'll just show flash backs for any future stuff like other OCs that I haven't introduced yet like one who will be with Sabertooth. This will include the return of a certain Ice Maker mage woman.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: Returning to a torn world**

The year is X791.

Over the calm waters, everything was silence aside from the occasionally noise from birds that were flying by. The waters were calm; nothing was around to disturbed the peace of the waters and air.

However, the peace would soon cease to be as something began to stir underneath the ocean's waves. Something large and dark was seen below the waters.

And then, without warning, an island surrounded by a dome made of light emerged from the ocean floor. Any nearby birds and sea creatures in the oceans were caught off guard by the sudden emerging of this land, as the sea creatures swam away from the unusual land. The birds though got over their shock and head to the island to do their own business as the light dome faded away.

This was the island that was said to be lost for seven years, Tenrou Island.

On the island, many certain mages from a certain guild were slowly waking up from their unconsciousness.

To pass the time, they all woke up in confusion, as they all wondered how they survived Acnologia's assault. Then the spirit of Mavis herself appeared to them. She told them that it was their love and unity that helped protects themselves and the island from destruction by the Dragon King's hands. And with their unity and power, she managed to cast Fairy Sphere to help aid in their survival. Needless to say, the guild was in awe by all of this.

Unfortunately for them, Mavis also informed them about the seven years that they were frozen for. While the blonde ghost did not know about what's been going on with the world, as she herself remained on the island like them, she believed that everyone they unintentionally left behind will be joyful about their return.

And now, here they were on their boat that managed to survive throughout the whole Grimoire Heart situation and Acnologia. They were now discussing about how everyone would react to their return, as well wondered if anything had change while they were gone. Well most of them were, Natsu and Gajeel were trying to not throw up their insides, while Laxus is trying to resist doing the same.

"It's hard to believe that seven years have passed." Erza stated as she looked out at the ocean they were traveling through.

"I know, how do you think the others are doing?" Lucy asked the others, knowing that everyone must be worried or think that they were all dead due to being gone for so long.

"This is Fairy Tail we're talking about," Freed stated, "I'm sure their doing fine." The green haired member of the Thunder God Tribe told them.

"I bet that they'll be ecstatic to see us alive after all of this time." Gildarts spoke as he tried to hug Cana, who didn't seem to enjoy the forceful hug she was getting from her dad.

"Let go of me you crazy old man!" Cana shouted at him, getting a few of the others around them to sweat drop at the sight.

Before any of them could continue to discuss, Bickslow then looked ahead to see land appearing in the distance.

"Guys look! I see land!" He shouted happily, as his babies around him copied his words.

This got the others to look ahead as well, including Natsu and Gajeel since Wendy decided to use her Troia on the both of them, getting them to be thankful to the younger Sky Dragon Slayer. They all smiled as they saw the land getting closer, knowing that they will soon be back to Magnolia.

However, as they got closer, they noticed that the city they all know and love… didn't look the same as it did before.

"What the?" Most of the Fairy Tail mages spoke in confusion as they looked at the city as they got closer to it. Then their eyes widen in surprised.

Even from their spot a bit away from the city, it was clear that the city was now larger than it was before. The architecture of the city was also different, unlike the old style like they were used too. There were even walls now surrounding the city with the Fiore flag being hanged over the walls for all to see for miles.

Needless to say, the Tenrou group was shocked by what they were seeing.

"What happened to Magnolia?" Evergreen questioned as their boat approached the docks, which was much larger than they remembered.

"How should we know?" Gajeel responded to the member of the Thunder God Tribe.

"Come on, we must see it all for ourselves." Makarov told them, getting them all to nod in agreement.

Eventually they arrived at the docks as they all got off the boat. Looking around, there were many other ships docked and many people and guards around. The guards though looked nothing like they all remembered them to be like. The armor and weaponry they wielded seemed to be made of much more than simple metal, and they were way more intimating looking as well. Their armor covered everything from head to toe, so it was unknown what each guard looked liked underneath their gear.

"Come on," Makarov told the rest of the group, getting them to look at the small Guild Master, "We must head to the guild." He told them.

This though happened to get the attention of one of the guards in the area, who overheard them as he stared at the rather large group. He didn't recognize them, so he figured that they were not from the city.

"Excuse me you all," The guard spoke as he walked over to them. This got the others to look at the guard and noticed him, "I couldn't help but overheard you all. What business do you have with the Fairy Tail guild here in the city?" He questioned them.

This got the Tenrou group to be surprised. Didn't many people here know who they were, or at least heard about them? Surely it hadn't been that long for the world to forget about them right? Makarov took a step forward to the guard to speak.

"We are all here to return to the guild." He stated, getting the other mages to be confused by their master's words. Was that all he was going to say.

"Return?" The guard question, as he looked at the group once more before speaking again, "You all don't seem to be from around here. Are you all new to Hisuila?" He questioned once again.

Everyone blinked as they got confused and worried. Didn't the dude mean Mangolia? What the heck is this Hisuila place? That wasn't the name of the city… right? Seeing their confusion, the guard assumed that they were new visitors to the city.

"By your silence and look on your faces, I'm going to assume yes. I can give you all a tour of this city if you wish." The guard offered.

The Tenrou group merely looked at once another, before Makarov and Gildarts decided that they would go along with this.

"That would be splendid." Gildarts replied to the guard.

"Very well. Follow me then as I explain the history of this city." The guard told them as he began to walk, with everyone following him from behind.

They were now going through the busy streets of the city of Hisuila. Everything from the architect of the buildings to the new stores and places that didn't exist originally was all new to the Tenrou group as the guard spoke up.

"We are currently in the market district of Hisuila. Here is where many buy their market goods and trade with one another. So if you ever need to buy more food to put on your plate, then this will be the ideal place to do so." The guard explained to them as they continued through the city.

"Excuse me Mr. Guard," Wendy spoke up as the guard looked over his shoulder to see the blue haired girl, "But wasn't this city originally called Magnolia?" She asked him in a polite tone, not wanting to get the intimidating looking guard angry.

"So you have heard of the city that once stood here before it was burned to the ground I see." The guard replied back. This though got everyone's eyes to widen in shock. Magnolia was destroyed?

"M-Magnolia was destroyed?" Lisanna asked the guard, who nodded as they continued to the move onto the next section of the city.

"Correct," The guard told them as they arrived in another district of the city, where there were less people. However all around were building and fields for soldiers and mages to train, "We are now in the military district of the city. It is here where many trainees of the military train and improve themselves here. This is also where the mayor of the city is located as well, since he is a commander of the military presence here in Hisuila." He informed them as they made their way through the section. However the group was still focused on the knowledge about Magnolia being destroyed at one point.

"Wait hold up!" Laxus exclaimed, getting the guard to look back at the Lighting Dragon Slayer, "How did Magnolia fall? Didn't Fairy Tail protect the city? What happened?" He asked the questions that were on the minds of everyone else at the moment.

"The Fel Demon happened," The guard spoke, this time hatred was present in his voice, "He attack and burned everything to the ground. That demon is the cause of so much pain and suffering in the world today." He told them as they went on.

' _The Fel Demon?'_ Everyone thought to themselves, never hearing of such a being before.

"But what about Fairy Tail? This time it was Natsu who spoke up, "I bet that they at least managed to fend off this Fel Demon guy and got everyone to safe-"

"No. You're wrong." The guard interrupted him as he looked back at the pink haired male, getting Natsu and everyone else to widen their eyes by the news as they all stopped walking, "The demon attacked the guild and everyone in the city. Many of the original guild went to confront the demon. Out of all of them… only three survived." The guard finished in a quiet tone.

This got them all to freeze in horror by what they were just told. Their friends… they were dead?

"No… that can't be right!" Gray exclaimed in anger at the guard, as many of the others had tears beginning to form in their eyes.

"My father was there in the city," The guard spoke to them, not caring about the sight of them getting tearful, it was a sight that he unfortunately got used to seeing, "He and a small portion of Magnolia were the only survivors to escape death by the demon's wrath. He saw the destruction of the guild from the distance. We only know three survived since the three are now apart of the guild today. In fact, Fairy Tail only reformed around a year ago when Hisuila was being built."

The guard didn't say anymore and he began to walk ahead once more. The others trying to fight back the tears, merely followed, knowing that this was not the place to break down now, no matter how much they wanted too at the news they were just told.

Eventually, they managed to go through the rest of the city. They arrived at the park, which was much bigger than they remembered. In the center of the park stood memorials, dedicated to those who lost their lives to the Fel Demon. All over them had the names of people who died, including the names of their friends. At this, they couldn't stop themselves from shedding tears any longer as many of them broke down there. The guard didn't mind though, since he too did the same when he saw his mothers and brothers name on it when it was first built.

After that happened and when the others calmed down, he showed them the remaining sections of the city, such as the crafting district, where many goods and other crafts were being built all the time. Then they showed the home district, where most of the city's residents lived in.

And then, after all of that happened, they now stood in front of a large building in the center of the town. This building looked similar to that of a small castle, standing tall and mighty. The thing about this though were the banner and emblem that were above the doors.

The Fairy Tail guild.

"Here we are, the Fairy Tail guild itself," The guard then turned around to look at the Tenrou group, "I hoped you enjoyed the tour, and welcome to Hisuila." He finished.

The guard then walked away, back to patrolling the city.

The group looked back to the building before them, and not wasting any more time, they proceeded to open the doors to the guild.

 **Alright then, there's that. What did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have return, a second chance to carve your skulls- I mean, Uh… greeting. I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nine: The New Fairy Tail**

Inside the castle-like building, stone floors and walls could be seen all around, with pillars standing tall and proud like that of an actual castle. Multiple floors of the building could be seen from the first floor, totaling in four separated layers of the building. Many of the tables were in civilized condition, despite the few spars that some of the members of this guild were doing. Like in the past, there were some members who continued to go on with their own businesses. A few of them were talking, a few of them were drinking, and few of them were sparring with one another. Unlike in the past with the old guild, these weren't brawls, they were simply spars. Two members each would battle on for the sake of having something to punch, or simply use as an excuse to get some little bit of training in.

At the bar of the building in the back, three members could be seen relaxing. One of them was a familiar purple haired woman, who was working behind the counter wearing a black barmaid dress. The other was a familiar knight from a foreign land. And last but not least the one armed former leader of a certain tribe was seen as well while he looked around the building.

"You looked a bit tired out Kinana, would you like me to help you out?" Asce offered to the purple haired woman, who smiled at his care.

"Thank you for the offer Asce, but I'm fine. Don't worry." Kinana replied back to the knight, not wanting him to worry over her. She was used to this kind of work after all; it would take more than that to tire her out completely. Zin scoffed at her words.

"You shouldn't waste your time working over some bar," The former leader of the Inama Tribe stated as he turned to look at the woman, "You should be taking time to train your new abilities. How will you ever defeat an enemy if you don't improve yourself?" The white haired male stated to her.

"Come on now Zin," Asce spoke up, getting the one arm warrior to turn his attention back to the knight, "Not everyone can spend their time training. Some of them prefer to take it easy." He informed Zin, who only scoffed at the other's words.

"And that's how weakness comes to be. We shouldn't waste time; we should be out there hunting the Fel Demon down." Zin replied back as he glared at the knight, who sighed by the white haired male's words.

"And do tell me where would we even start? That monster goes all over the planet, so I doubt he even has a lair of his own. Even if he did, where could we even hope to find it without any clues?" The helmet wearing male stated to his acquaintance, who only glared back at the armored being.

"Calm down you two," Kinana politely stated, not wanting to get the two to fight once more, "Arguing like this isn't going to help anyone." The purple haired woman attempted to calm the two down.

Both Asce and Zin merely glare at each other once more before turning their heads away from one another, getting Kinana to sign at their behavior. The two of them were opposites, both of them believed in a different ideology, not to mention their personalities were also opposites from one another. The knight from the Nation of Kalavar, was more nicer and cared more about justice being delivered. While Zin was a warrior at heart, and saw kindness as a weakness, as he stated that kindness would only lead to ruin. One believed in working together, while the other believed in fighting alone. Asce believed in diplomacy if the chance came, while Zin believed in destroying anyone who opposed them. Asce would give mercy to one if they deserved it, while Zin wouldn't hesitate to just cut them down without a hearing.

It was a miracle that they even tolerate their presence with one another, especially since both of them were S-Class. They had to rebuild the guild hall once due to them going all out on one another due to their disagreements.

"So Kinana," Asce started to speak once more, getting the purple haired woman to look at the knight once again, "How much longer do you think that Laki and her group will return?" The warrior of light asked her, to which she went into a thinking position for that.

"I would have to say later today. She did contact us earlier in the morning letting us know that they completed the job, so I doubt they would be gone that much longer." Kinana informed the knight and the sole Inama survivor.

"What about the kid with them?" Zin questioned, as Asce and Kinana understood who the one arm being was referring too.

"No, Romeo isn't with them. Laki guessed that he took of to do whatever it is that he does." Kinana answered the one eye man, who grunted from her words.

"I don't trust that kid one bit. He reeks of death, not to mention that he claims that he still serves this… "King" of his, a king that we don't know anything about mind you." Zin responded to Kinana.

"I have to agree with Zin here," Asce put his own two cents on the matter, "He goes off doing questionable things. Everywhere he goes the scent of death follows. Not to mention his weapons just scream death and decay." The knight from Kalavar finished.

"I get your concern, but Romeo-."

"Isn't the same that you knew before, you and your violet hair colored woman said this yourself," Zin interrupted Kinana, before she could finish her sentence, "I doubt that his loyalty lies in this guild, nor does it lie in the greater good of defeating E.N.D."

"As if you are one to talk about loyalty to the guild Zin." Asce responded with a small glare at the white haired warrior, who glared back at the knight, "If I recall you only joined this guild with the sole purpose of destroying E.N.D, and nothing more."

"Isn't that your reasoning as well knight?" Zin responded back, his hand already on the blade he carries on the side of his waist as Asce only glared back at the one arm warrior.

"Guys, please…" Kinana started to say, in hopes of calming them down before they got out of hand once again.

Luckily, fate would be on her side as the doors to the Fairy Tail guild hall swung open. This of course got everyone in the building's attention as they all looked at the group that arrived.

The Tenrou group didn't know what to expect when the entered the building. There wasn't as many people like it used too back in the day before they vanished for the seven years. From first glance, there didn't seem to be a single soul that they recognized. Everyone else in the building looked at the new group in confusion, as well as weariness.

"Who are those guys?" One member questioned to another next to him.

"How should I know? New members perhaps?" The member replied back to her fellow guild mate.

The Tenrou group got even more confused as well as worried. No one here recognized them at all? Surely someone would have recognized a few of them like Titania for example. Makarov stepped forward, bringing everyone else's attention to the small old man.

"Excuse me, but is the guild master present?" He called out, wanting to know who is running the revived guild while they have been gone.

Zin, not trusting these sudden newcomers, got up from his seat before walking toward them with his blade in hand. He then spoke up, which got the Tenrou group to notice the one arm man heading toward them.

"She is not here at the moment. What is it to you? Identify yourself." Zin spoke with a voice that left no room for defiance. A few of the Tenrou group wizards couldn't help but find the man before them somewhat intimidating, from both his looks and the way he sounded. Other though didn't like the way this guy spoke to Makarov.

"Do not talk about Gramps like that!" Natsu shouted at the white haired man, getting his glare to shift from Makarov to the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I was not talking to you pink head. You will speak when I say you can." Zin responded back to him, while Gray had to hold back a snicker at Natsu being called pink head.

"We don't mean trouble," Erza started to speak up, getting Zin to look at the red head, "We are not an enemy. We are part of Fairy Tail."

This got Zin, as well as everyone else in the room, confused by he words. They never saw her or any of them before in their whole lives. Many of them began to think that the group was just talking crazy. Asce merely looked on before getting up from his seat.

"I'll go see what this group wants Kinana. You stay he-." He stopped himself as he looked to see the purple haired woman, only to see tears coming out of her eyes. She also had her hands closed to her mouth.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. They were alive. The Tenrou group who disappeared years ago, they are alive!

"T-They're alive…" Was all Kinana could mutter as the tears continued to pour down her face.

This got Asce to widen his eyes, before looking back at the group that Zin was still in front of. Were they friends of Kinana's? Not wasting time, the knight bolted up before running over to the large group and Zin.

"Zin, that's enough!" Asce exclaimed, getting the white haired warrior and everyone else to look at the armored knight, "There are no threat. They are friends of Kinana." He finished saying, getting Zin to raise an eyebrow.

"Friends of Kinana?" Zin questioned, before turning his attention back to the large group before him, "You are friends with Kinana, and by extention are friends with Laki. Is this true?" He questioned them.

"Kinana is here?" Mira spoke up; getting the two S-Classes of Fairy Tail to look at the white haired woman.

Before Asce or Zin could reply back to her, Kinana was then seen running up to the group as well, with some tears still present in her eyes. But these weren't tears of sadness though; no these were tears of joy.

"Kinana!" Makarov spoke happily as he walked over to her with a large smile on his face, "It's good to see you again!"

"Y-Your alive…," Kinana started to say, before looking back everyone else, with a smile forming on her face despite the tears, "Y-You're all a-alive…"

It didn't take long for the rest of the Tenrou group to greet the purple haired woman, as well as some of them being hugged by the purple haired barmaid, as she continued to cry, happy that many of those who she thought perished were still alive.

Asce, Zin, and everyone else in the building only watched at the reunion between them all. Many of them who were acquainted with Kinana haven't seen her this happy in a long while. So this brought smiles to many of the members of the rebuilt Fairy Tail guild.

"Well… I didn't expect this to happen, but I can't say it is unwelcome." Asce admitted with a smile on his face, though one couldn't tell due to the helmet.

Zin only remained silent, as he only continued stared at the Tenrou group, wanting them to hurry up with their reunion before getting some answers out of them.

 **There you all go. What did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. It is I once more, coming at you with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your very being. Up to you really.**

 **We will be seeing and learning just what state Earthland is in right now, or at least that's the plan for this chapter. Don't let the nice city fool you, the world isn't in a good position right now. While it's not a post-apocalyptic world or anything like that, it's still pretty bad. A loooooot of people are dead as well. You all will see eventually. If not in one single chapter, then future chapters as well.**

 **Now sit back, delete all Jerza fics and enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ten: Catching up**

It took a few minutes for Kinana to get over her tears as she and the Tenrou group reunited once again after seven years of believing them to be gone. Everyone else, like Asce and Zin, kept there distance to allow them to have some space.

"I don't think I've seen Kinana this happy in a long while." The Crusader from Kalavar spoke to his fellow guild mate with a smile on his face, even though no once could see it since he was wearing his great helm. He was glad that his friend was in high spirits with her friends return.

Zin didn't reply back as he only had a glare on the large group before him. While they may be friends of Kinana, it didn't change the fact that they don't know anything about this group.

And with that though in mind, the one armed Warrior begun to approach the group, which got Kinana and the Tenrou group's attention.

"Alright, you had your little tearful reunion Kinana, now mind telling me who these people are?" Zin questioned her with no hesitation whatsoever, which got many of the other members of the guild to find his question rather rude. But they were used to the white haired male's behavior.

Kinana wiped any tears that remained from her eyes due to crying in happiness at her friends return after so long. After that she began to answer the man.

"They are friends of mine who were believed dead many years ago," The purple haired woman started to explain to them, as she then gestured to Makarov, "And he was the former Guild Master of Fairy Tail as well." She explained.

Zin simply looked at the small old man in question, before he spoke up once again.

"So you were the old guild's leader then." Zin replied to him, still feeling cautious about the large group, despite being Kinana's friends.

"That's right," Makarov told the one armed man, "I think a proper introduction is in order." He spoke with a smile on his face.

"I agree," Asce began to speak up, allowing everyone else to see the Knight as he approach the group, "Allow me to start. My name is Asce, it's a honor to meet you sir. And this grumpy fellow questioning you all is Zin." The armored man told the smaller and older man, as Zin glared at Asce due to his comments at him.

And with that, everyone begun to introduced themselves. From Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, all the way to every single one of them. Hearing some of their names got a few of the other members of the new rebuilt guild to remember a few of them, like the Salamander of Fairy Tail who was active back in the day. The same was for Erza as well as Gildarts.

"Alright, now that we got all of that crap out of the way-" Zin started to say, before he was interrupted by Asce.

"Must you always be this rude?" The Knight questioned, getting another glare from the one armed man, as he let out a grunt before he turned his attention back to the Tenrou group.

"I think we should discuss what to do with them all." The white haired male suggested, getting those around him to be confused.

"What are you talking about?" Gray spoke up, getting Zin to look at the shirtless Ice Maker Mage, "We are part of this guild! Don't talk about us like we're nobodies!" He finished with his own glare at the one armed man.

"Gray," Erza started to speak to him, "Where did your shirt go?" She questioned.

This got Gray to look down only to see that he was indeed shirtless.

"When did that happened?!" He shouted in confusion, as he looked around to see if his shirt was anywhere.

This merely got almost everyone else to sweat drop, aside from Zin who only had a tick mark on his forehead by the man before him.

"Anyway Zin, I believe that what they say is true. They were apart of Fairy Tail before anyone of us were." Asce reminded the white haired Warrior who merely grunted once again.

"No, they were a part of the old Fairy Tail, the one that the Fel Demon burned to the ground. They are not members of the new one that now stands." Zin responded to the armored entity near him.

His words though got the Tenrou group to be reminded about the fate of Magnolia and all of their friends, remembering what the guard, who showed them around earlier, told them. This got some of them to feel depressed again while others a bit angry due to some creature killed their family.

"What is this Fel Demon that you are talking about?" Levy spoke up, as she knew that more of the angrier members want to know this being that was responsible for killing their friends and destroying their home.

This merely got Kinana, Zin, and Asce to look at one another before they all nodded in agreement, figuring it was wise to tell them.

"I think it's best if you all sit down for this," Kinana informed the others, getting them all to look at the purple haired barmaid, "A lot has changed since the time you all vanished seven years ago." She told them.

The others merely nodded in agreement, as they wanted answers to their own questions.

It didn't take long for everyone to gather tables and chairs as they all sat around them. With everyone paying full attention, Asce begun to informed the others.

"The demon that attacked the city that used to stand here years ago is named E.N.D." The Knight started to explain. As E.N.D's name was said, many members of the new Fairy Tail guild either frowned or grew angry by the mere name of the demon, which didn't go unnoticed by the Tenrou group as the Crusader from Kalavar went on, "I guess you could say that he's the soul reason of the state that the world is now in."

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked the armored being. However Zin spoke up next before the Knight could answer.

"Seven years ago, E.N.D first appeared in the capital of Fiore, Crocus, during the night. The King, as well as all of the ministers of the Kingdom, were all slain by the demon's hands. Only the Princess, who is now the Queen, survived. Thus, allowing her to ascend to the thrown despite her age at the time." He finished that with some disgust, knowing that much of modern day Fiore used to belong to the Inama Empire so long ago.

"And since then, everything began to take a turn for the worse." Asce took over once more as he went on, "Around six years ago, my own homeland in the continent of Valosa became under siege by the Fel Demon. My home village was burned to the ground by his hands," As he said that, Asce gained a look of regret, though no one could see it due to his helmet, "I was away with my squadron serving the King at the time when I received the news. With this new enemy out there, posing a threat to not just Kalavar but for the whole world, I was sent off to explore the world, get stronger, learn about other lands, and hope to find allies to fight against the demon. Eventually, around four years ago I met Laki and Kinana when I saved them from a group of bandits in the country of Seven. And since then I have been with them all the way to the rebuilding and re-founding of Fairy Tail." He finished telling them.

"But things weren't so great for Ishgar," Kinana then took over to continue on, "During our travels we learned the dire effects of E.N.D's actions in the rest of the nations. Both Fiore and Seven, now with new leaders who are more aggressive compared to their predecessors, both started and waged war against their neighbor country Bosco in order to take the nation for themselves. In the end, Bosco fell as the land was split between the other two nations, adding to their size. It didn't help Bosco as much of its armies were wiped out by E.N.D some time ago before that."

This got the Tenrou group to widen their eyes by what they heard, mainly due to the news of Bosco no longer existing as well as Fiore much more aggressive approach to other lands. They couldn't believe that! Fiore was a peaceful nation that focused more on trade, not conquest and war.

"This demon…," Makarov started to speak up, wanting to learn more about the Fel Demon that was the cause of all of this, "Could this demon be an Etherious of Zeref's?" He questioned, getting some of the others to believe that idea, since what other kind of demon was out there capable of such ruin?

"No," Zin started to say to them, getting their full attention once more, "While we have learned that E.N.D was indeed created by Zeref, calling him an Etherious would only be an insult to him. He's a completely different kind of demon that we never seen before in this world's history." The one armed man finished telling them.

"How did you manage to find that out?" Laxus question, which got the others interested too.

"We learned that thanks to our Guild Master," Kinana informed them, getting them to look back at the purple haired woman, "She knew a bit about the history of E.N.D, and knew much about the Etherious as well." She explained to them.

"Really?" Lucy asked her to make sure she and the others heard right, to which she nodded in response.

"Who is the Guild Master now anyway?" Gajeel questioned the purpled haired woman, Knight, and former Inama leader.

Before his question could be answered, the doors to the guild suddenly opened wide, getting everyone's attention as two figured walked into the building. Well one of them was, the other being, who was noticeably much smaller, ran in.

"Uncle Asce!" A young girl's voice called out as the Tenrou group saw a young girl who looked no older than five years old running toward the Knight. She had dark green colored hair which was tied into a ponytail that hanged from her back. She also wore a simple bright orange shirt with white pair of pants, as well as a brown cowboy at which looked a bit too big for her head. She also had purple colored eyes as well as they shone with child-like joy.

The Knight, seeing the little girl running toward him, got up from his chair as bend down so he could catch her in a hug.

"Little Asuka!" He responded with his own joy as she ran into him, hugging him as he picked her up. The armored Crusader was always her favorite Uncle out of everyone else.

"Oh? We have guests?" A feminine different voice was heard from the other figure that was walking into the building, getting the Tenrou group to notice the other figure.

The woman had long purple hair which two bangs hanging in front of her face due to the white band around her head. She had some markings that could be seen on her forehead and arms. The woman was wearing a rather revealing beige-colored leopard printed kimono, as well as a thick, decorative large yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and also wore thigh high socks that also revealed her heels and toes. The thing that stood out the most to the group though were the two large golden horns that were sticking out of her head.

This was the new Fairy Tail's Guild Master, the Etherious known as Sayla.

 **Tada! I bet you weren't expecting that!**

… **You were?**

 **Oh.**

 **Anyway, more about what's been going on will be told in future chapters, so don't worry.**

 **Also, I've decided to make a poll about Natsu's harem. I already have four females already in, but I need three more. Only three more though, making the total number seven. I won't budge on making the harem bigger. So if you want to vote, it will be at the top of my profile.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to rip apart into tiny pieces to see if you guys enjoy it or think it should die in a fire. It's up to you really. I'm going to guess though that you guys enjoyed the last chapter, since no one reviewed, but the favorites and follows went up, so I'm just going to assume that you all didn't think it was TOO terrible.**

 **And before we get on with the story, the poll has been closed, and now I will tell you all the winners of the poll, the three girls that will be in the harem. Just to be clear, I'm going by first place, second place, then third place.**

 **First, let's see who was already in the harem:**

 **Kinana**

 **Laki**

 **Ur**

 **Sayla**

 **And now for the three new additions, first place is…**

 **Juvia! *Confetti***

 **Second place…**

 **Lucy! *Confetti***

 **And finally, third place…**

 **Irene! *Confetti***

… **Huh. To be honest I was a bit surprised to see Juvia and Lucy voted to be in the harem. Irene I can understand, but to see you all voted for Juvia and Lucy, mainly for Lucy, I will admit that was a bit out of nowhere. None the less, you all voted, and so they are in.**

 **At least this way I don't have to worry about doing anything to Juvia and Lucy later on when we get to that point in the story.**

 ***Laughs evilly***

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eleven: More reunions**

Those of the Tenrou Group looked in surprised to see the woman as she asked her question. The horns she had on her head got the group to be confused, since they were unaware that this woman was in fact an Etherious created by Zeref.

"Oh, you're back Guild Master," Zin spoke up as his eyes moved over to where the purple haired woman was at, all while staying up in his seat, "I take it that the kingdom accepted our payment to keep the guild running then?"

"That's correct Zin. We won't have to worry about that again until a few months from now," Sayla informed the one arm Warrior while walking over to where they were all at, "But please answer by question, who are these people?"

Kinana stood up from her chair as she started to speak to the purple haired Etherious with a smile on her face.

"These are old friends of mine who disappeared seven years ago. You know the ones Laki and I told you guys about?" The purple haired barmaid answered the Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

"Really?" Sayla responded as she looked back at the Tenrou group, "So you all survived the Dragon King's attack then."

"That's right," Makarov spoke up, as the small old man jumped off of his chair and made his way closer to the female demon, "My name is Makarov, the Guild Master of this guild seven years ago." He introduced himself to her with a smile on his face.

"Makarov huh?" Sayla started to say, getting the small old man's full attention as she went on, "I recall Kinana and Laki telling me about their old Master who acted like a pervert most of the time." She finished saying that with a small glare now being sent toward the old man.

Makarov couldn't help but sweat a little from the look he was getting from the female demon. The others couldn't help but laugh a little from the reaction the small old man did.

"Man, even after we've been gone Gramps can't catch a break huh?" Gray questioned to the others who were closest to him.

"Yeah, though after what we just told, it's nice to see everything calming down a bit," Mirajane told them all, as the white haired woman turned to look at Natsu, as he was closest to her out of the others in the group, "Don't you agree Natsu?"

However, the white haired woman didn't get an answer as the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer kept looking at where Makarov and Sayla were standing. More specifically, the Fairy Tail Wizard was still looking at where the purple haired Guild Master was at.

"Natsu!" Erza called out to him, getting the pink haired male to snap out of his daze. He then looked over to where the red head was at.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Natsu questioned her, since he was too busy staring at Sayla- he meant listening to Makarov and Sayla's conversation.

Yeah that was it.

Before anyone else could say anything else, the doors to the guild opened up once more. This got everyone to cease what they were doing as they saw a small group of three walking in.

"Oh yeah, great job keeping the wyverns' attention by the way." A notable sarcastic voice came from the middle guy in the three figures, who didn't seem to notice everyone else just yet.

"Oh, like it's MY fault everything wants to kill you." The guy on the left answered back, as he was clearly annoyed by his teammate trying to put the blame on him.

"Both of you calm down, we managed to complete the job, and that's all that matters." A familiar violet haired woman on the right spoke to the other two, who merely grumbled as the two then walked to a different part of the guild, none of them noticing the Tenrou group just yet.

For the Tenrou group though, they were surprised to see the familiar woman, as Kinana spoke up loud enough for the other woman to hear her.

"Laki! Over here!" The purple haired woman called out, getting the violet haired woman's attention.

"Oh Kinana," She started to say as she turned to look at where the barmaid was at, "I take it things are going we-"

Laki immediately stopped as her eyes widen as she saw the group believed to vanish years ago. Everyone else simply looked over at her and smiled brightly, with some of them, like Natsu and Wendy, waving over at her.

"Laki! You've grown since we last saw you." Gildarts broke the silence with a smile plastered on the orange haired man's face.

And just like with Kinana earlier, the violet haired woman ran over to them and gave each of them a bone crushing hug, all while tears of happiness were going down her face, all while muttering how they were alive. Many of the others members of the guild around the group couldn't help but smile once more at seeing Laki reunite with her friends from all of those years ago.

After a few minutes to let Laki calm down, Asce, who was still holding Asuka, grabbed a nearby mug from the table as he spoke up loud enough to gather everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, now the reunions all said and done, how about we don't worry about all the serious stuff for now and celebrate the return of Kinana's and Laki's friends?" The Crusader shouted with joy.

And with those words, everyone else, even the Tenrou Group, couldn't help but yell out in agreement as they all began to go wild just like in the old days of the original guild.

"Master Sayla, how about you stay down here and celebrate with all of us?" The Knight suggested to the Etherious, who didn't look very comfortable by everyone going wild.

"These kind of celebrations aren't to my liking…" Sayla started to say, before Asce handed her back Asuka.

"Come on Master Sayla, it will be fun. Asuka, don't you think it would be more fun if your mother joined us?" Asce asked the little girl, who nodded happily as she looked back at her mother with big eyes.

Now, if there was one thing that the Etherious couldn't resist, no matter how hard she tried, it was the eyes of the little girl in her arms. Sayla sweated a little, trying her hardest to say no. But in the end, she sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I guess I can stay around for the celebration." She relented.

"Yay!" Asuka shouted in joy, glad that her mother would be staying in the main hall with the rest of them.

Sayla couldn't stop the small smile that crept on her face at seeing Asuka light up like that.

'THE NEXT DAY'

It was early morning as the guild was filling up with all of the members. The Tenrou group stayed and slept at the guildhall, since their old homes were destroyed by E.N.D with the rest of Magnolia, they didn't have anywhere else to rest at. A few of then, like Laxus and Gildarts, were already up and running before everyone else was. So it was no surprised when the rest of the Tenrou group appeared from upstairs, they saw Laxus and Gildarts already up and chatting with the others at a large table near the bar.

"Oh, you all are awake." Asce spoke up as he turned to see everyone else emerging from the upper levels of the building.

"Did you all sleep well?" Laki asked them all with a smile, still happy that they have all returned after being gone for so long.

"Yeah, we managed to sleep well," Lucy replied back to the violet haired Wood Maker Mage.

"That's good to hear," Asce spoke up once again with a smile present on his face, though his helmet made it impossible for everyone else to know, "Sit down everyone, Kinana is already making all of us breakfast."

"Sweet! I'm starving!" Natsu exclaimed happily as he ran over and took a seat next to the violet haired woman and the Knight from Kalavar.

Everyone else could help but sweat drop at seeing the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer acting all hyper and excited due to food. Though, they couldn't deny that they themselves were a bit hungry as well.

It didn't take long for Kinana to come over, with Asce getting up to help her, and gave each of the others their plate of breakfast. Since everyone was hungry, they didn't really talked too much other than Asce, who followed Kinana back to the bar to see if she needed help with anything else. Zin, who was sitting at the bar merely kept an eye on the returned Mages from the bar.

"Ah… that was so good!" Natsu exclaimed happily as he finished his rather large breakfast.

"This meal was manly!" Elfman shouted in agreement.

"I have to admit, Kinana could even rival you now when it comes to cooking Mira." Bickslow stated to the white haired woman, who simply smiled at his words.

"I will admit she has improved. Guess I need to step up my game then." The oldest of the Stauss siblings stated as an aura of determination enveloped her.

This got those who were closer to the woman to shuffle a bit away from her, as they couldn't help but find a determined Mira scary. It was similar to how she used to be like when she was younger before Lisanna's supposed death.

Before anyone else could go onward with their own discussions, the door burst opened once again, getting everyone to look at who showed up. To those who recognized the figure, they couldn't help but feel a bit nervous and unease.

"Oh no… he's back." One member spoke up from his spot.

"I already feel troubled by him being here." Another guild member voiced her own words as well.

"Why couldn't be stay gone longer?" Some other giuld member questioned as he tried to avoid looking at the person in question.

The figure in question, who wasn't paying attention anything else aside from heading toward the bar, looked to be a boy around thirteen years old. He wore what looked like a dark blue metallic armor, covering his chest, arms, hands, legs, and feet. The armor's chest piece had a black skull symbol plastered on it, as well as the gloves and leggings. On his waist were two creepy swords that had skulls on the hilt of the blades. The weapons also had some weird blue glowing runes on them as well. He wasn't wearing a helmet so to say, but he did have a dark blue metallic piece of armor that covered his mouth and nose, and went around to the back of his head. His skin was also unusually pale for unknown reasons. And his eyes also glow an unusual deep blue color as well.

But the think that stood out, at least to the Tenrou group, was the dark purple hair, as well as was his recognizable face; despite the changes it may have gone though. Wendy was the first of the Tenrou group to speak up to break the silence they had.

"R-Romeo?"

 **Here we are. Chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to jump off a cliff? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. It's up to you all really.**

 **Now, in case anyone needs a reminder of the final harem:**

 **Kinana**

 **Laki**

 **Ur**

 **Sayla**

 **Juvia**

 **Lucy**

 **Irene**

 **Okay, with that out of the way, let's get back into the story shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twelve: The boy with a cold heart**

Nearly everyone of the Tenrou Group was shocked by what they were seeing. It was Romeo! The little boy of Macao's that used to hang around Natsu all the time. This was the same boy who always proclaimed about how he would join the guild one day when he got older.

What in the world happened to him? And why was everyone else in the building so unease by his presence?

Romeo didn't seem to notice the large group of Mages as he simply made his way toward the bar, where Kinana, Asce, and Zin were currently at. As he got closer to his destination, the one arm white haired Warrior scoffed at him.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Death Kid himself. Where did you run off to this time?" Zin asked him, and if it weren't for the purple scarf around his neck and mouth, they would see him smirking.

Romeo stopped right in front of the bar as he turned to look at the white haired S-Class of the guild.

"Work." Romeo merely stated. His voice giving off an echo as he spoke, this got the Tenrou Group to feel a bit unease for some reason.

"What kind of work?" Zin asked him once more, his glare getting more narrowed and intense at the dark purple haired boy.

"That's none of your concern." The boy responded back, a little bit annoyed by the one arm man trying to get more information out of him, information that was none of hjis business.

Zin didn't say anything else as the two merely glared at one another. Everyone around the two could feel their aura's clashing with one another, while some were fearful that another fight between the two would break out. Thankfully though, this wasn't the case as Zin merely grunted once more before turning his head away from Romeo, who did the same thing. This got nearly everyone else in the building to sigh in relief.

"Ah, Romeo, you're back." Sayla's voice was heard by everyone in the building, getting them all to look at the second floor above them to see the purple haired woman along with Asuka standing there looking down at everyone.

"I am." The boy that reeked of death answered to the Guild Master of the guild.

"May I ask where you ran off to?" She asked him once again, as he nodded in confirmation.

"My King had an assignment for me to do." Romeo informed her. His words though got the Tenrou Group to be confused.

 _'King?'_ Every one of them thought to themselves. What King? It couldn't be Fiore, since they were told that it was a Queen that now ruled over the Kingdom. So who was Romeo talking about?

"I see." Sayla merely replied back, content with the answer as she and Asuka made their way down to the first floor where everyone else was located.

Romeo, seeing that the Etherious was done with her questions for him, then went down to sit at the bar. Kinana, already knowing what he usually gets, went ahead to get it for him.

Natsu, seeing this as an opportunity to alert the dark purple haired boy about his and the others' presence, then started to walk over to where the younger male was at. The others were surprised to see the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer already making his way to where the boy was at.

"Hey Romeo!" Natsu called out with a large smile plastered on his face, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of the dark purple haired boy.

However, it didn't looked like Romeo heard him as he simply continued to wait at the bar for his drink, at least that's what the Fire Dragon Slayer thought. This got Natsu's smile to falter a little, before he regained his previous smile as he tried again.

"Romeo-!"

"I heard you the first time," Romeo's voice was heard by the pink haired male, who looked surprised by how calm he seemed despite not seeing him or the others for seven years, "So you all decided to show back up, after what? Seven years?" he questioned without even turning to look at his former idol.

"…You don't sound surprise." Natsu couldn't help but point out; also he didn't really know what else to say to the armored boy.

"My King has eyes all over the planet; it didn't take long for the news of your return to get to him and me." Romeo informed him, still not even bothering to turn his head to look at the Dragon Slayer.

That got Natsu and the others to be surprised. They only been back for a day, how did Romeo and this King he's talking about find out about it already?

Before anyone else could say anything, Kinana returned to the front of the bar with a glass of water in hand, before the purple haired woman handed it to the dark purple haired boy.

"Here you go Romeo." She told him with a smile, as Romeo simply grabbed the drink from her.

"Thank you." Romeo thanked her. At least he seemed to be courtesy to the woman at least.

His hand reached up to one side of the mouth covering piece of metal on his face before detaching it getting it to hang from his jaw, allowing his mouth and nose to be seen. The armored younger male quickly downed the drink in only a few seconds, letting out a sigh of content before he put the armored mouth covering gear back on. The dark purple haired boy then got down from his seat before he went on pass Natsu as he headed to the guild's door.

"Where are you going?" Asce called out to him, who didn't stop walking to the exit as he spoke back at the Crusader.

"Home." He merely answered to the Knight, not stopping his movement.

However, before he could reach the doors of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Romeo!" Natsu called out once more with a more serious face, "Fight me!"

That got Romeo to cease his movement, as well as getting everyone else in the building to be surprised and started to mutter to one another.

"Is he out of his mind?" One guild member questioned.

"He should have left the boy alone." Another member voiced her opinion as well.

"Man, and here I thought the pink haired guy was going to be around for a while longer." Someone else spoke up.

"Better add another body to Romeo's count." Yet another guild member told those near her.

The Tenrou Group was both confused and worried by what they were hearing from everyone else in the building. Why was everyone freaking out? They are acting like this was going to be a fight to the death or something. Besides, Romeo wouldn't actually try to kill Natsu right? Erza figured she should put a stop to this if everyone was getting this frantic about it.

"Natsu," Erza called out to the Fire Dragon Slayer, getting him to look back at the red head, "That's enough, there's no need for this ba-."

"I accept." Romeo cut her off, getting everyone to look at the dark purple haired boy in surprised.

"You do?" Laki called out to him, getting the armored younger male to look at the violet haired woman.

"Why not? If he wishes to be crippled then by all means, who am I to stop him?" Romeo responded to the Wood Maker Mage. His words got a lot of people to feel shivers down his spine.

"What is up with him?" Gray couldn't help but asked the violet haired woman he was next to. Laki looked back at the Ice Maker Mage with a small frown on her face.

"I'll try to explain the best I can about this later." She merely told him and the others, who saw now unnerved and sadden she got from saying that.

Sayla, seeing that a battle was going to take place, then started to speak up as everyone turned to look at the purple haired Etherious woman.

"If you two are going to battle one another, take it to the training area behind the building if you must." She informed both the Fire Dragon Slayer and the dark purple haired boy. She then turned around and motioned her hand at them, telling them and everyone who was interested in watching the fight between the two to follow her.

Seeing this, Romeo and Natsu were the first to follow the Guild Master of the New Fairy Tail, with the rest of the Tenrou Group, Kinana, Laki, Zin, Asce, and others who wanted to watch the battle with their own eyes followed suit.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

Everyone arrived at the back of the guild hall, which showed a rather decent battlefield right in the middle of the area. For those who were stuck on Tenrou Island, they were surprised to see the training area around them. Other than the large battlefield in the center of it all, there were a few other smaller ones near it as well. They saw some opened areas with wooden dummies placed either in close spaces for melee purposes, or in stretched out yards for range purposes. There were a few wooden circles around for those who wanted a quick sparring match without going all out. All in all, the area they were in seemed to be more for military training than something a guild would need.

"Surprised?" Asce spoke up to the Tenrou Group, getting them to look at the Knight from the Kalavar Kingdom.

"Yeah, a little." Lucy admitted to him.

"Why would the guild need so much space for training?" Freed couldn't help but asked the Crusader.

"Isn't it obvious?" Asce started to tell them, "With the dark times we are in now, and with the Fel Demon still out there causing so much havoc, we must keep on improving ourselves and overcome any challenges we face, either alone or together," He then turned to look back at the group, "You all are most likely going to need to start training yourselves if you are to survive in this divided world we all live in." The Knight finished telling them.

They merely looked at him before they looked back at the training area they were all in. Were things that bad for everyone to keep on working and training?

"Guys! It's about to start!" Happy exclaimed as he saw Natsu and Romeo getting on the opposite sides of the field.

Everyone present was glued to the scene before them. Natsu was stretching as he got ready for the battle with the armored being, as Romeo simply stood in his spot as he drew his blades from his waist.

"Alright guys, who do you think is going to win this?" Cana asked everyone watching from the sidelines.

The replies she got from the many members of the guild all threw their lot in with Romeo, believing that Natsu wouldn't stand a chance against "The child of death" as many of them referred to Romeo. Much of the Tenrou Group supported Natsu, since they didn't really know what abilities Romeo had. Out of their group, only Gray and Gajeel was with Romeo, since the two wanted to see their rival get his butt beaten.

Zin simply grunted by the bets that were being made by everyone else, finding it all a waste of time. These Wizards who just returned from being frozen in time needed to understand that this was no time for stupid bets or jokes, even if they were safe for the time being. The one arm Warrior would make sure to beat that into their skulls.

He was snapped out of these thoughts when Sayla spoke up, being near the edges of the battlefield.

"Natsu, Romeo, you may begin the battle!" Sayla called out.

"Alright! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu shouted with confidence, as well as excitement, mainly to see what magic and abilities Romeo now had in his disposal.

And with that, Natsu charged right at the dark purple haired boy, who only glared at the approaching opponent.

 **There we go. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to stab someone? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! It is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred and suffering. It's up to you really.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Chill of Death**

Natsu ran toward Romeo, as the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer got ready to land a direct hit onto the dark purple haired boy. However, the younger male simply jumped over the charging Fairy Tail Mage, getting him to stop moving as he turned around to see Romeo landing behind him on his two feet.

The dark purple haired boy turned around to glare at the pink haired young man, before he drew out the two blades that were on his waist, before he pointed both of them toward the ground to the side of him.

"Rise!" Romeo shouted out, as purple lighting then shot out of the blades and right into the ground around him, confusion Natsu as well as the rest of the Tenrou group.

Their answer came as the ground Romeo shot the purple lighting at began to break apart before a hand shot up from the ground, as well as multiple other ones close to it. The Fire Dragon Slayer and those of the Tenrou group widened their eyes in shock at the sight as undead started to arise from the ground. Some of them looked to be that of skeletons with armor and weapons on hand, while the other ones looked like that of ghouls. They all let out a roar as they fully emerged from the disturbed ground of dirt.

Needless to say, they were surprised by the sight before them.

"What the f**k?!" Gray exclaimed at the sight of Romeo literally raising the undead before their very eyes.

"Necromancy?!" Makarov shouted in shock by the sight before him. Why in all of Earthland did Romeo possess this kind of power on him? Necromancy is one of the darkest and most forbidden magic there was in all of Earthland!

"It's disgusting I know," Asce started to say, getting the Tenrou group to look at the Knight from Kalavar, "Romeo perverts the remains of those long gone, forcing them to fight and obey his will, denying the dead their rest." It was clear to the others that the Crusader was the most disgusted by Romeo's abilities, mainly since he was someone who wielded Light Magic, and was one of holiest beings in the guild right now.

It wasn't difficult to see that Romeo was basically everything that Asce stood against. They were in the way polar opposites if one would to put their thoughts to it.

Zin, while he disagreed with a lot of things with the Knight, did agree with the part of perverting the remains of the dead. To him, it was a disgrace for an Inama to even dare to meddle with the corpses of their fellow brethren.

Natsu, just as shocked as the others were, didn't have the time to say anything as the group of undead roared once more before charging right at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer. Seeing this, Natsu jumped out of the way of the coming horde of undead as he then charged at one of the armored skeletons, before kicking its head clear off, sending it flying to the stand where the others were at. It also landed directly right into Lucy's arms, who blinked for a moment before letting out a shriek.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The blonde shouted as she threw the skull onto the ground. A few of the others like Gray, Gajeel, and Bickslow, couldn't stop themselves from laughing at the Celestial Mage from that.

One of the ghouls then ran in toward the Fire Dragon Slayer, as Natsu managed to side step out of the way before slamming a Fire Dragon Iron Fist right into the ghoul's stomach, making it break in half as it fell to the floor, lifeless once more. Two more ghouls as well as an armored skeleton then charged up toward him. Luckily the pink haired male managed to slam one of the ghouls into the ground with a kick, killing the undead, and then he went on kicking the armored skeleton right into the chest, making it break apart as it dropped its weapon as it flung into the air. Natsu managed to grab it before using it to slice the other ghoul's head off, making it roll into the ground.

"Come on Romeo!" Natsu shouted with a confident grin on his face, "Surely there's more you can d-!"

He didn't get to finish before a blur went right pass him, before a cut was seen on the pink haired male's arm, getting him to let out a small grunt from the hit, before turning around to see Romeo now behind him, as he was getting ready to attack once more as well as the other still standing undead he has risen from the grave.

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed with his hands enveloped in flames, "Now we're talking!"

"…Look at your arm." Romeo told him, getting the Fire Dragon Slayer to be confused for a moment, before he looked at the arm that the dark purple haired boy managed to get a cut on with his blade.

His eyes shocked and horror as he saw the skin around the wound beginning to decay as well as literal maggots started to appear from the wound, trying to dig deeper into the flesh of the host they got on.

"W-What the heck?!" Natsu shouted in horror before be used his other hand to grab the wound before burning the maggots out off his arm, and trying to stop whatever it was causing the skin around the cut to begin to decay as well.

Sadly he couldn't focus on too much about it as Romeo and the remaining undead he raised charged at the pink haired male once again. Two of the armored skeletons tried to swing their axes onto the Fire Dragon Slayer, but luckily he managed to roll out of the way before the two undead could hit him. Not wasting anytime, Natsu then fired off a Fire Dragon Roar at the two undead, quickly reducing them to cinders. Romeo then appeared right in front of the Dragon Slayer, getting Natsu to widen his eyes before the dark purple haired boy then swung both of his blades right at him. Luckily, Natsu managed to dodge the two blades before he then attempted to kick Romeo to get him to go flying. However Romeo managed to rolled out of the way before he charged right at the pink haired male once more with his blades out, intending on getting another hit in. The pink haired Dragon Slayer jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit by Romeo; however he didn't see one of the ghouls jumping high in the air before clamping itself right onto Natsu.

"Get off of me!" Natsu shouted as he landed back onto the ground.

Before Natsu could forcefully pull the hugging ghoul off of his body, the undead without warning then exploded, getting the pink haired male to cry out from the surprised move, not to mention getting ghoul remains all over him. Thankfully, he managed to recover fast as he quickly turned around only to see Romeo running right at him. This time, Natsu couldn't avoid him fast enough as the dark purple haired boy managed to slash at Natsu's side as he passed him, getting Natsu to cry out from the strike. Looking at the wound, his eyes widened in horror once more as the skin around the cut on the side of his abdomen began to decay as well as more maggots appearing from it as they attempted to dug deeper into the flesh of their hosts. The pink haired Fairy Tail wizard couldn't focus on them though as another ghoul ran up to him before clamping its jaw right onto Natsu's left shoulder, getting Natsu to shout from the pain before he then slammed his fist right into the ghoul's head, caving it in as well as killing the undead, falling to the ground.

"He's loosing." Zin told the others without glancing their way, noticing how Romeo was using the undead and the disease and maggots he summons to deal more damage to the pink haired male as well as tiring him out.

Everyone else of the Tenrou group could only watch in shock and horror as they saw how Natsu was slowly being overwhelmed by the younger male. Everyone else who weren't of the Tenrou group only gave the others sympathy stares, as they knew that no one other than Asce and Zin, and possibly Sayla, could handle "The child of Death".

Natsu gritted his teeth as he held onto his now bleeding shoulder from the ghoul's rather hard bite. He also had his other hand to attempt to burn off all of the maggots appearing from the wound on his abdomen side. Romeo however wasn't going to let the pink haired male to get some spare time, as he then put his hand out in front of him, before a purple lighting with was launched right toward the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu couldn't move out of the ay in time as the lighting grabbed onto him like a grapple, before the Dragon Slayer found himself being pulled right toward the dark purple haired younger male, much to his shock. As he was pulled closer, Romeo grabbed his two blades once more before attempted to slice up his opponent in front of him. Fortunately for Natsu, he managed dodge the two blades at first.

Keyword, at first.

However, the more and more Romeo continued to swing his blades at the pink haired male, the faster he was getting, giving Natsu more difficulty to dodge every single one of the slices. If that wasn't bad enough, some maggots still remained from the decaying wounds on the pink haired male, eating their way further and further into their host, getting Natsu to feel more pain from in his muscles, forcing him to unable to go faster.

And then, without warning, Romeo managed to get both blades to strike right into Natsu's chest, getting the Fire Dragon Slayer to shout from the hit once more as their was now an X shaped wound on his chest, which the flesh around the cuts already beginning to decay as more maggots appeared, before they went on to eat and dig further into the flesh of their host. This also got Natsu to fall over onto his back, as Romeo then put a foot right on top of the X shaped cut, forcing Natsu to remain down on the ground.

Natsu only grit his teeth as the pain he got from the cuts, the maggots still in him, as well as some other unknown reason, as he looked up only to see Romeo pointing one of his blades right at the other male's face.

"…I win." Romeo merely stated to the Fire Dragon Slayer beneath him.

And with that, the dark purple haired boy then got off of the pink haired male as he then begun to walk toward where everyone else, most noticeably toward the exit of the training area.

"Natsu!" Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Happy shouted in worry as the three then ran over to see the injured Fire Dragon Slayer, as Asce followed up right behind him.

"Move aside, I can heal him," The Crusader informed the other four as he put his hands over the hurt Fairy Tail Mage, "Light, give me the aid to heal this man." He whispered to himself, as both of his hands began to glow with Light Magic.

Before Natsu or the others knew it, Natsu was enveloped in light as all of his wounds were then healed, any maggots in him were purged, and any decay and diseases cleansed as well.

Natsu then got up, looking over at himself as he saw himself looking like he was never in the fight in the first place.

"Whoa… that's so cool!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly, as he didn't think Asce could heal him that well.

However, his excitement ended as he, as well as everyone else then noticed Erza marching toward where Romeo was currently walking at. This got nearly everyone to freeze in horror by this.

"What is wrong with you?!" Ezra shouted at the dark purple haired boy, who didn't seem to be bothered by the angered red head woman as he only walked right by her, angering her more, "Don't you see that you went too far with what you did?!"

Romeo stopped walking as he turned to look at the red haired woman with a glare, which got those who were familiar with how Romeo is now to feel more nervous.

"How about this?" He started to say to her, before he turn around and continue to walk away from everyone else, "If you don't want him or anyone else to end up like that, then stay out of my way."

And with that, Romeo simply left the training area, as well as the guild building itself, leaving everyone else behind him.

 **Here we go. Chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to poison Canada's water supply? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone. It is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you honestly.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Living Arrangements**

A few minutes have passed since the battle between Natsu and Romeo, with the boy being the victor of the battle, and have been a few minutes since the "Child of Death" as everyone else calls him left to head back to his home. Currently, everyone went back inside the guild hall, with most members going back to their own thing. Sayla went back to the upper floors of the building, not wishing to be bothered at the moment as she worked.

For those of the Tenrou Group, Asce, Zin, Kinana, Laki, and Asuka who was happily sitting in Asce's lap coloring some books she had with her out of boredom, were sitting around a few tables that were nearby to one another for everyone to hear each other.

Needless to say, those of the Tenrou Group had questions regarding the once happy and innocent Romeo.

"Kinana, Laki," Makarov started to ask, as the two women turned to look at the small old man, "What… exactly happened to Romeo during these past years?" The former Guild Master of Fairy Tail asked the two women, who merely frowned when asked that questioned.

"We don't know." Laki admitted to them, getting the recently returned Mages of the guild to widen their eyes from shock.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Freed asked the two once more.

Both Asce and Zin didn't say anything, as they merely waited for the purple haired and violet haired women to answer the others.

"We just don't know," Kinana told them, "Ever since we saw him again, he's been like that ever since. We don't know how he got like that, or why he would become like that in the first place. We only know that he serves some King that we know nothing about." The barmaid explained to them all with a sorrowful expression.

"How do you not know more about him than that?!" Gajeel shouted, getting the woman to flinch from the angered tone from the Iron Dragon Slayer. He wanted answers to their questions!

"Hey!" Asce called out to the black haired male, getting him to turned to look at the Knight from Kalavar, "They don't know okay? It's not like we didn't tried to get answers from the boy, but the kid refuses to tell us anything. For crying out loud, both Kinana and Laki thought Romeo was dead along with everyone else they lost for years until we rebuilt and re-found Fairy Tail." The Crusader finished telling the others with a glare, though no one could tell due to his helmet. Remembering that memory, he could recall how happy the two women were when they saw the boy still alive, only to be shocked by what he became.

While the others looked at the Knight when he said those words, Natsu, who was sitting close to Kinana, couldn't help but lean closer to her to speak so she could hear him.

"Are you alright?" The Fire Dragon Slayer asked her, seeing her flinch due to the angered tone Gajeel used against her. The purple haired woman couldn't help but smile a little at seeing his concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." She told him, her small smile still on her face.

For some reason, this got the pink haired male to blush a little from that. Thankfully though, no one seemed to notice it.

Before anyone else could say anything else, the one arm white haired Warrior decided to speak up, getting everyone's attention toward the former leader of the Inama.

"Okay, enough about the kid, let's talk more about what we are going to do with you people." Zin spoke to the Tenrou Group.

"What do you mean by that?" Elfman asked the rather intimidating person.

"What do you mean what I mean? I'm just asking the obvious. Your old homes are gone, destroyed and burned to the ground. You will need new homes to stay at. We can't allow you all to stay in the guild every night." Zin explained to them all.

This got everyone to look at one another, before realizing that the one arm man had a point. They don't have any place to return too after a day at the guild anymore.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Asce started to say, getting the Tenrou Group, as well as Zin, Kinana, and Laki to look at the Knight. Asuka, who was still on the Crusader's lap, just kept on doing her own thing with her coloring books, "From what Kinana and Laki have told us about you all, some of you are teammates with one another. Since it's wise to stay together, especially in the dark times we are now with the Fel Demon out there, you guys might want to find places with each other." The Knight from Kalavar finished suggesting to the Tenrou Group.

This got the large group of Mages to look at one another, before they figured that might be for the best. Who knows, it could be fun living with one another with their respective team members. Seeing no objections, Makarov then jumped on the table he was at as everyone looked at him.

"Then it's settled. Everyone with your respective teams, stick together and find your own places!" Makarov exclaimed out to the others.

And with that, the Tenrou Group split up going with their team mates of their teams before exiting the building.

'LATER'

A rather large and massive man proceeded to sit down on his side of the desk, letting out a low grumble before putting on his rather small reading glasses before he looked down at the group in front of him and the counter.

"So you wish to move into one of our apartments?" The giant man asked the group in front of them.

The group in front of the desk in the lobby of the hotel building was none other than Team Natsu. With Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla present, however the blue haired girl and the two Exceeds were looking around the nice lobby of the building while the other four talked to the desk manager.

With a call to stick together, the team decided to move and live with one another like Asce and Makarov suggested and told them too. Thankfully it didn't take long for them to find an apartment building in the home district of Hisuilia, now they hoped to find an apartment here else they would go looking for a different one.

"That's correct," Gray answered the large man across from him, "What room do you have available that can house four adults, one child, and two Exceeds?" The Ice Maker Mage asked the large manager across from him.

"We don't allow pets here." The man replied back to him, thinking Exceeds were a kind of pet.

Erza looked at him, before looking back at where the two Exceeds and Wendy were at, before turning her attention back at the massive man.

"What room do you have available for four adults, one child, and two babies?" Erza asked him.

"Well…" The man started to think.

 _'Wait that worked?'_ Gray, Lucy, and even Wendy, thanks to her enhance hearing to hear the conversation, thought to themselves when the man didn't seem to question it. Natsu merely grinned at this.

The man thought for another minute before speaking once more, getting the group's attention.

"Ah, we do have a good sized place on floor three for a very inexpensive price." The desk manager told them, remembering that room.

"Really?" Lucy asked with stars in her eyes from hearing that. An apartment with good amount of room for all of them, and so low priced? That was like a dream come true! With how they all take jobs and all of that, needing to worry about rent will be no problem anymore!

Erza however couldn't help but narrow her eyes from what she heard.

"That's rather suspicious. Why is it so cheap?" The red head asked the man, finding it way to good to be true for a place to fit them all to be that inexpensive.

"There's this kid who lives on floor three that everyone's absolutely terrified of. Thus, no one can handle living next to him." The large man explained to them the reason for the cheap price of the place he suggested to them.

This merely got Team Natsu to look at another from hearing that. Someone lives on that floor that no one can handle being next too? That sounds pretty scary honestly.

The red head woman turned back to look at the large man before slamming her hands on the desk.

"We'll take it anyway!" Erza announced to the desk manager.

"Excellent!" The man replied back happily.

With that done, the red head then went on to sigh in the paperwork to make it official. While she did that, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray headed over to where Wendy, Happy, and Carla were at in the large lobby of the building.

"It's going to be weird living together like this." Gray admitted, as he was so used to living on his own.

"Yeah, but hey, it could be fun living in the same place with one another." Lucy told them, even though memories of them barging into her own apartment filled her mind, at least now they would have their own rooms at least.

"Yeah, I'm excited about this." Wendy told them with a happy smile.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed his usual trade mark.

Carla mere sighed, knowing it was going to take some time getting used to living with the fish loving Exceed.

"Yeah, as long as Ice Stripper doesn't take a room I want we're all good." Natsu told the others, which got Gray to glare at his rival.

"What do you by that? If I see the room I want then I'm having it!" The Ice Maker Mage exclaimed back at the Fire Dragon Slayer, who merely glared back at his rival.

"Are you both fighting?" Erza's voice was suddenly heard by the two knuckleheads, getting them to jump from the voice, before turning around to see the red head now present, finished filing in the paperwork for their new place to live in.

Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla couldn't help but sweat drop when they saw the two rivals now acting like they are best buddies in order to avoid the red haired woman's wrath.

After that was done with, the group then headed up the stairs until they got to floor three of the building. Walking down the hallway for a moment, they arrived at the right door that belonged to their new home.

"Well, here we are." Lucy spoke up; looking at the number above the door that confirmed it was their new apartment.

Before any of them could say anything else or enter through the door, a loud ding got their attention when they looked down the other end of the hall to see the doors to the elevator opened up.

And then, a familiar dark purple haired boy was seen emerging from the elevator before he walked to his own door, not noticing Team Natsu at all before he got right in front of the door to his apartment.

Feeling a presence, the boy turned his head to look down the hall… only to see Team Natsu standing there with surprised expressions on their faces.

Romeo Conbolt, the "Child of Death" everyone else back at the guild referred him as, just stared at the group whose apartment was right next to his own.

It was a rather awkward silence.

 _'Ooooooooooh.'_ Most of Team Natsu thought to themselves, now understanding why other people were too afraid to live on this floor, seeing that it was Romeo that was the reason.

Natsu merely grinned before he spoke up to the boy not that far across from them all.

"Hey Romeo! It looks like we're neighbors now!" The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer told him with a large smile on his face, happy about this turn of events.

The same couldn't be said for Romeo.

 _'His face just screams "What a pain in the butt."'_ Carla couldn't help but notice the look on the boy's face as she thought that.

Romeo merely let out a groan of annoyance before he entered his apartment, closing the door behind him with a rather loud shut.

The group stood there for a moment, before Erza figured they could go enter their own room right now. And with that, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Carla entered through the door into their new place they would call home.

Wendy stayed at her spot for a moment, looking at the door where Romeo entered though, before she too entered her and the other's own apartment, intending on getting settled in.

 **There we go. So how was that? Good? Bad? Want me to nuke China? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Man, it's been a while since I last updated this story, I do apologize for the long wait. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Unless it doesn't, then that's fine too.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifteen: New Home**

"Whoa…" The entirety of Team Natsu muttered in surprised by the large apartment they were now going to be living in.

They were now standing in the living room, which was opened up along with the large kitchen, which had a double oven built into the wall, a fridge, a long counter, and all the other things a kitchen would have. The living room itself was large enough as it had a large table in the center of the room, surrounded by a long couch and a couple of chairs. Connected to the living room to the right were five doors, each leading to a bedroom with a personal bathroom in each of them. To the left of the living room and dining room was the dining room with a large circular table and chairs for them all to eat at when it was time to eat.

All in all, it was impressive and amazing for the group that they were able to afford all of this for such an inexpensive price.

"This place is amazing!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked around the living room. This was way better than she thought it would be. They were even five bedrooms for each of them to have, so no one was forced to share a room thankfully!

"The color of the place could be improved though." Erza stated, finding the grey, red, and white color of the apartment a bit too tasteless in her personal opinion.

Natsu, Gray, and Happy however already went to check out the bedroom to see which one was the better one for them to take for themselves. And naturally to no one's surprised, it wasn't long before the two rivals started to bicker at one other when they both found a bedroom they liked while Happy watched.

"What do you mean you call dibs on this room?! This room is obviously going to be mine Ice Stripper!" Natsu exclaimed at the Ice Maker Mage, as the two butted heads at one another.

"In your dreams Flamebrain! I call this room! You can have a different one!" Gray responded back to his fire breathing rival, as both of them continued to grit their teeth in anger at one another.

It did came no surprised for Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy then saw Erza making her way over to them before punching them both in the skulls, as the others sweat drop from the sight.

"I'll be taking this room. You both can pick a different one." Erza told them, figuring it was the only way to get the two idiots to stop fighting.

A groan emitting from the two males answered her, as they had no choice but to give in and let the red head have the room for herself, as the others watching only sweat dropped once more from the sight before them all.

In the end, it didn't take long for the team to settle and claim their own rooms. The first door to the left was Lucy's Bedroom, with hers having a window that showed the outside world, next to her to the right was Erza's bedroom, which Natsu and Gray wanted in the first place but failed to achieve, then it was Natsu's and Happy's room, next was Gray's room, and last but not least to the far right of the other doors was Wendy's and Carla's room.

With Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer looked to check out the bathroom that was attached to his and Happy's room, which wasn't really much. It had a shower with a glass door, a toilet, and one sink and a small counter and circle mirror above the sink. But to the pink haired male, he didn't mind, as his original home didn't really have much either originally.

"Man, this is going to take some getting used too." Natsu muttered to himself. Happy aside, the Fire Dragon Slayer wasn't used to be living in the same building with other people. But hey, he was excited as well, thinking it could be fun.

As he looked at the mirror over the sink and counter, he couldn't help but remember what he and the others were told about the fate of Magnolia, and all of their friends who perished by this E.N.D demon's hands. Not to mention the damage that was apparently done to the rest of the planet caused by the demon, or the damaging effects of the demon's actions.

He balled his hands into fists from the information he and the others were given. Their friends, their family, died because of this demon.

 _'I don't know who you think you are E.N.D, but I will make you pay for what you did!'_ Natsu thought to himself, before he turned around and got ready to leave the bathroom and back into his room where Happy was at.

 _ **'I'm looking forward for you to try.'**_

Natsu halted his movement as his eyes widened in surprised, before looking around to see what the source of the voice was only to see nothing unusual around him.

 _'What the heck was that?'_ The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer thought to himself with confusion and caution. Where did that weird voice come from? And why did it sound so sinister?

"Natsu come on!" The Dragon Slayer was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Erza's voice calling out from the living room, "We're heading back to the guild!" He heard the red head exclaimed.

"I'm coming Erza!" Natsu replied, as he ran out of the bathroom and his bedroom, not wanting to anger the woman and incur her wrath.

As he entered the living room, the rest of Team Natsu was already gathered as Natsu ran toward them. Seeing everyone now present, Erza then spoke up once more loud enough for the others to hear her.

"Alright, now that we have acquired a place to stay, let's head back to the guild and discuss out next move with everyone else." Erza told the rest of the team, who nodded in agreement with the red haired woman.

And with that, the group then exited the apartment, with Lucy locking the door behind them, as they all headed to the stairs to head back down to the first floor.

Wendy however stopped for a moment as the others kept going ahead, as the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer turned her head to look behind her at the door that was next to their own apartment door, where Romeo resided in with a frown on her face.

"Wendy, come on." Wendy jumped a little when she heard Carla's voice calling to her, getting her to look back at the White Exceed and the others.

"Sorry!" The blue haired girl replied back as she glanced really quickly at Romeo's door, before heading back and following the others.

It didn't take them long before they arrived in the lobby of the building once more, as they all got ready to head back to the guild once more.

Before they could take another step forward to the doors of the building however…

"GRAY-SAMA!"

"Heh?!" Gray shouted as he turned around only for a certain blue haired Water Mage to tackle right into him, much to the Ice Maker Mage's discomfort and annoyance.

The others blinked in confusion before noticing it was Juvia that appeared and was now hugging Gray as she smiled happily, while Gray was flailing around trying to get her to let go to no success.

"Oh Juvia," Erza spoke up, getting the woman to look up from her "Gray-Sama" before looking at the red head woman, "We weren't expecting you to be here."

"Juvia got a room here on the second floor. Juvia didn't know that any of you all would be here. But now Juvia knows that Gray-Sama lives in the same building as her, we can finally stay together!" Juvia exclaimed happily with hearts in her eyes, imagining her and Gray eating in the lobby for breakfast every morning together, then they would go on with doing many wonderful things together afterwards.

"Let go of me!" Gray pleaded as he wanted out of the blue haired woman's grip to no success or valid, much to Natsu's amusement.

Though the Fire Dragon Slayer was also confused as he didn't know why Gray wouldn't give Juvia a try, since she obviously likes him. Why she does like the stripper in the first place, the pink haired male may never know.

'WITH ROMEO'

In his apartment, in his bedroom, the dark purple haired boy was seen sitting cross legs on the floor in the middle of the room while closing his eyes. He didn't have any lights on, and the window was closed as well, leaving the room rather dark. The only thing that was giving off light was the dark blue aura that was emitting off of him, while also giving off a feel as if death itself was present in the room.

 _'My Lord, you wish for my attention once more?'_ Romeo thought to himself, as if he was communicating with someone else through his mind.

This would be true as a dark and ancient powerful voice was then heard by the child of death in his head.

 _ **'Champion,'**_ The voice of the King of the Dead filled Romeo's mind as his master went on to speak, _**'I can see much through the eyes of the dead, both those who walk once more and those who still slumber in death. Through this, I have detected something that may prove useful to me.'**_

Romeo didn't reply, as he would find that disrespectful for his Lord, though his face did warped into slight confusion despite him focusing and his eyes being closed. As if the King sensed his champion's confusion, he went on to give more information.

 _ **'In the Capital City of Fiore, Crocus, I sense the presence of the spirits and remains of dragons that lie below the city's foundations. Much like the dragon graveyard you have found recently in the nation of Bellum, here too lies the remains of powerful dragons that will prove useful to me.'**_ The King informed Romeo.

 _'Do you wish for me to venture to the city and raise them from death?'_ Romeo asked his master, as that is what he told him and a fellow Death Knight named Gerru Cautt helped raise the last dragon graveyard they found in Bellum into undead to serve in the King's name.

 _ **'Not yet,'**_ The King of the Dead told Romeo, surprising the younger male. However, the King then went on before Romeo could voice his confusion about his answer, _**'In three months time, the Queen of Fiore will be hosting a tournament between the guilds of Fiore, and it will be known as the Grand Magic Games. While the nation and its inhabitants will be focus on the Games, you and others I will send will venture into the graveyard where the remains of the dragons reside. You will bind their souls to you, and then you will raise them as instruments of my will. For now though, you will wait until the Games start.'**_

Romeo, while surprised by his Lord's intent to wait before sending him and the others to claim the remains of the dragons, still understood and obeyed his master's command.

 _'I understand my Lord. My will is your own.'_ Romeo responded to the King in his mind.

And with that, the aura around Romeo ceased, and the telepathic link to his master was cut off by his Lord, leaving Romeo alone in his thoughts once more. Like his King ordered, he will wait until the games start before claiming the spirits and remains of the dragons that reside below the city.

And it will be one step closer to not only bring the world under his King's hand, but also one step closer to put an end to the Fel Demon E.N.D. The demon will pay, Romeo will make sure of it.

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to jump off a cliff? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	16. Chapter 16

" **Natsu is E.N.D you know"**

 **Looks like someone didn't read the first chapter, or simply speed read through it. It's okay though, we all make that mistake, myself included. But yeah, it's explained in the first chapter about Natsu and E.N.D still being the same with different bodies.**

 **Anyway, yes I know it's been a long while since I've updated. I've been hitting a road block on many of my stories recently. But don't worry; I am working on overcoming these obstacles so I can continue onward with my stories, this one included.**

 **Now, let's continue onward shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Learning about the Grand Magic Games**

"The Grand Magic Games?" Makarov questioned Sayla, while Kinana, Laki, Zin, and Asce also looked at the Etherious Guild Master of Fairy Tail with puzzlement on their faces.

While the Tenrou group were out finding new homes with their respective teammates, Sayla have decided to inform the former Guild Master and the two S-Class members of the guild about news she received from the Queen of Fiore. Kinana and Laki were nearby at the bar to take part of the conversation as they also listened in. Asuka was also present, though the little girl was paying no heed to the talk that her mother was having with the others, as the dark green haired girl was sitting on Sayla's lap now as she continued with coloring in books.

"Correct," Sayla replied back to the small old man as she went on to explain further, "According to the letter sent to the guilds of Fiore, the Queen is hosting a tournament between the legal guilds in the nation in three months time."

"A tournament?" Asce questioned. The Knight put his hand on his helmet cover chin in a thinking manner, "Why would the Queen host something like that out of nowhere?"

"Maybe she wants to see how the guilds of the nation improve over the last few years?" Kinana guessed, as the purple haired barmaid didn't see any other reason.

Zin merely growled in annoyance from all of this, as he stood up from his spot at the bar while looking towards Sayla.

"Why would the Queen waste time to put together a tournament? There are more important things to worry about, like the Fel Demon. We shouldn't waste time on some stupid fighting competition!" Zin exclaimed, not liking this idea at all. In the white haired man's eye, it was no time to goof off with some competition while E.N.D was still out there. Not to mention gathering everyone all over Fiore in one place made it a perfect target for E.N.D to appear and attack.

"Hang on Zin, I'm sure there are good reasons for the Queen to start something like this." Laki replied to the one armed Warrior, albeit with her hands raised up in defense, as she wasn't really comfortable angering the man.

Luckily this wasn't the case as Asce put his shoulder on the annoyed Zin, getting the man to glare at the armored man as he spoke.

"Looks Zin, while I understand what you mean, we should think this through more perspectives. The nation of Fiore is overwhelmed with crime and other monstrosities since E.N.D started his attack on the world years ago. People need something to get their mind off of all of the terror in the world. The Queen may have notice this, and that's why she's hosting this tournament." Asce explained to the one armored man, who still didn't seem to convinced that this was a good idea.

The Knight from Kalavar let go of the white haired man's shoulder as a smile appeared on his face, though no one could tell due to his helmet.

"Besides, we can use this opportunity to train not only ourselves but others who will take part in this tournament. I'm sure this would prove benefical to the friends of Kinana and Laki to aid them to grow stronger, don't you think?" He added.

Zin calmed dome somewhat as he heard this idea from the Light Magic user, though he still had his doubts.

"…How many guilds will take part in these Games?" Zin asked Sayla, wanting to know how many guilds in the country will become their competition during the Games.

"That we don't know. Considering with so many guilds in the nation, I'm sure there will be some sort of elimination round to determine who will pass on to take part in the actual event." The purple haired Etherious stated to the others. It would make sense for something like that to happen to cull the large number of guilds that will no doubt show up.

"Culling the weak huh? That sounds like something I can have fun with." Zin admitted as he grinned from hearing this. While he may not still like this idea about the Games overall, the thought of striking down inferior people did get him to open up to the idea.

The others aside from Sayla and Makarov sweat dropped from hearing his words. Makarov looked worried and a bit of concern about the white haired man. He wouldn't actually think of killing someone in a competition would he?

Shaking that thought away at the moment, the small old man looked back at Sayla with a serious expression on his face.

"Is there anything else we should know about these Games?" He questioned her, wanting to know if there was anything else that they should know about before making a decision whenever or not they should join.

The woman nodded.

"Yes, the winner of the Grand Magic Games will be given the title of the strongest guild in Fiore, and will also be rewarded with a hundred million jewels." The female Guild Master informed the others.

The last part about the reward was all Makarov needed to hear if the money signs that appeared in his eyes were any indication.

"Oh yeah we'll be joining this tournament!" The small old man exclaimed happily and determined.

"That's what gets you to be for it? The reward?" Asce questioned with puzzlement, as both Kinana and Laki merely laughed a little from hearing the former Guild Master shout that.

"That's Makarov for you." Laki told the armored Knight with a smile on her face. She would admit that she missed seeing the old man act like this when it came to rewards when he and the others were believed to be dead.

Wanting to know more, Zin looked back towards Sayla, as Asuka continued to draw and color without a care.

"How many people can represent a guild? Are there teams involved or is it every man for himself?" The one armed man questioned. Sayla saw no reason to not answer this question.

"Each guild can have one team to represent their guild. However, it doesn't appear that we are unable to have more than one team as long as they pass the elimination round if there is one." The woman answered the one eyed man.

"So we must have teams then." Asce spoke up. The question is, how many teams would they have for the tournament, and who will be on those teams?

"Teams for what?"

Another voice grabbed their attention as they all turned around to see Team Natsu as well as the rest of the Tenrou group returning into the building, with Mira being the one who spoke. Many of them were still in discussion with one another about their new homes they managed to find. Juvia was still hugging onto Gray's arm, much to the Ice Maker Mage's annoyance and discomfort.

"Ah, perfect timing everyone," Makarov started to say, grabbing everyone's attention as they looked at the former Guild Master of the guild, "I assume your searches for new homes went well?"

"Yeah, we managed to find a new apartment for us to live in." Erza informed the small old man.

"Same thing for us as well." Lisanna informed Makarov, as she and her two older siblings managed to find themselves a new apartment to call home for the time being.

As others also input their successes in finding a place to live in here in the city of Hisuila to the others in front of him, Sayla then cleared her throat to grab their attention, which worked as the large group of Mages were now looking directly at her. This also grabbed the attention of everyone else in the building as they turned to look at the purple haired woman. Seeing that they had their eyes on her, the Etherious then went on to speak without moving from her position, not wanting to disturbed her daughter who was still on her lap by moving.

"We have news that is important for you all to know." Sayla started to explain to them all.

'ONE EXPLANATION LATER'

Needless to say, after listening to both Sayla and Makarov about the upcoming Grand Magic Games, many of them were surprised and excited, especially for those like a certain Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Sweet! A tournament between the guilds of Fiore? Count me in!" Natsu exclaimed, liking the idea of fighting other Mages to prove their number one.

"A real man would take part in this fighting competition!" Elfman joined in, approving this idea of joining the Grand Magics Games.

"Gihihihihi, sounds like my kind of fun!" Gajeel also imputed his thoughts to the others, wanting to take part if the grin on the Iron Dragon Slayer's face was any indication.

 _'They sure do like the idea of a fight don't they?'_ Asce thought to himself as he saw many of the Mages before him talking about wanting to take part in the Games. Zin merely grew annoyed by how child-like everyone was acting.

"Okay everyone calm down," Makarov called out, grabbing everyone's attention once more as they looked at the smaller old man. Taking a breath, the former Guild Master of the guild went on, "While I'm sure many of you want to take part, Sayla and I have discussed that we will form two teams to take part in the Games."

Many of the Mages started to shout about how they should take part in the teams, over lapping the others in voices, all which got the others who weren't shouting like idiots to sweat drop.

"Everyone shut up!" Erza demanded, which did the trick as many of the Tenrou group and others around them became silent as they heard the red head's angered tone. Taking a breath to ease herself, she turned to look at Sayla and Makarov once more, "So, who will you all be choosing to take part?"

Sayla was the first to answer to the red head.

"I will allow whoever Makarov wants to join the teams, as long as Asce, Zin, and Romeo are part of one of the teams." The purple haired demon stated to everyone before her.

The last name she mentioned got quiet a few people to look unease or even fearful of her pick, which didn't go unnoticed by the majority of the Tenrou group, including Wendy. Zin turned to look Sayla's way with a curious glance.

"Are you sure picking the Child of Death to take part is a good idea? How do we know that he won't just run off again because of this King he serves like before?" The white haired one eyed man questioned.

"We will have replacements for the members of the teams if needed. Right now, Romeo will take part in our efforts for the Grand Magic Games. I trust that you are okay with this decision Zin." Sayla questioned with a small glare at him, to which he returned.

"…If that's how it goes, then I guess it is the way it is." Zin stated as he broke eye contact with her, turning to look at the others once more to see who would be worthy to take part in the Grand Magic Games to represent the strength of the guild.

Before any other words could be said by them, Natsu interrupted as he ran over to both Sayla and Makarov.

"Let me be apart in one of the teams! I can't just sit this one out!" Natsyu exclaimed, excitement filling his eyes. He can't pass this opportunity to fight.

"As if! If anyone's going to join the teams will be me!" Gajeel exclaimed as he shoved Natsu out of the way, who quickly turned to look at the Iron Dragon Slayer with anger.

"Who would want you on a team Metal Face?!" Natsu shouted at him, getting the black haired Iron Dragon Slayer to glare back at his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"What did you just call me Fire breath?!" Gajeel shouted back at him.

Everyone, minus Sayla and Zin, sweat dropped once more as they saw the two trying to bash each other faces in. Asce walked over to where Lucy was at, seeing how she was closer to him compared to the others before leaning in for her to hear him.

"Are they always like this?" The Knight questioned, as Lucy sighed.

'More than you know." The blonde admitted, though she couldn't help but smile to see Natsu argue against Gajeel. While she won't admit it out loud, it did make the pink haired male look adorable in a way.

Asce didn't say anything as he watched as Erza broke up the fight between the two of them.

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!  
**

 ***Proceeds to get gunned down by the viewers, luckily a graveyard was nearby for my spirit to run back to my body.***

 **Yeah I know… I don't really have any excuses for taking so long to update this story as long as others other than laziness and that I've been focusing on a few specific stories I have more than anything. I'm a crappy author so what else is new there?**

 **However, I'm trying to get back into the groove when it comes to updating all of my other stories that I haven't updated in a long while, and this one will be the first. I only hope that I can accomplish this.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Heading Out**

'UNKNOWN LOCATION'

Ruin.

That was all that remained in the rubbles that was once a proud, mighty and lively city. A place where people lived in peace and prosperity was now nothing more than a horrific barren reminder of the cruelty of reality. The sun was blocked out from the dark clouds and ashes that covered the sky high above the ruined city and the land around it. Not a single living creature that once lived in the barren and collapsed sight of civilization survived the calamity that befallen their home.

The only sight of life in the ruined structure was a certain winged Fel Demon, chilling on top of a collapsed skyscraper, his arms behind his head while he lay down upon the debris below him. A small excited grin was seen on his face as he was lost to his thoughts.

 _ **'Ah… so Natsu and his friends have finally returned from their stay on that island. About time, I was getting quiet bored with how things were going so far at the moment. But at least how him returning will make things more interesting for me.'**_ E.N.D thought to himself as he grinned even wider.

Getting up from his spot, the black winged entity stood fully tall as he took in a deep breath. The Fel Demon was excited, while he had done his best to make things on this pitiful world more interesting for him, sparing those who will no doubt get stronger to face him once more in the future, he knew that Natsu returning will help the future fights against him will make it all the more fun for the demon.

Stretching his wings out, he figured he would blow some time to attack more of the planet elsewhere. He can wait just a bit longer before he decides to confront the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer and the rest of his allies. After all, it would be much more amusing when everyone was with together for him to slaughter.

 **"I hope you do manage to get stronger Natsu, as the rest of the world has increased in power since your time before getting to Tenrou thanks to the actions of little old me. You better catch up with them soon… OR ELSE YOU'LL BE FORCE TO WATCH AS EVERYTHING YOU CARE ABOUT BURNS IN MY FLAMES HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** E.N.D stated before laughing out loud in a maniacal manner.

Not ceasing his laughter, he took off high into the air once more which caused a shockwave to be unleashed. The Fel Demon could already taste the fun he would have later on with those he spared and Natsu.

E.N.D would make sure they all suffer unlike ever before. And it was going to be hilarious for him to see.

'ELSEWHERE'

"Is he going to be alright?" Asce couldn't help but ask as he saw the current state of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer across from his seat, who was currently suffering from a case of motion sickness as the group rode on the train towards their destination.

"Don't worry; this is normal for him when he's on a train." Erza who was sitting to the left of him assured the armored Knight from Kalavar, who only raised an eyebrow in confusion before taking the red head's word for granted. Though, due to his helmet no one could tell that he did such an action.

Currently, the group was on a train heading away from Hisuila and towards a place that Asce believed would be the perfect location for them to train for the next three months to prepare for the Grand Magic Games. After the initial discussion with everyone else about the event and the teams, it was decided by Makarov and Sayla that one team will consist of Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Asce with Wendy as a backup, while the other team would consist of Zin, Romeo, Gajeel, Laxus and Mira with Juvia as a backup. Needless to say once the teams were decided Sayla gave them the order to go out and begin to train at once, knowing that those who returned from Tenrou Island will need as much training as they can if they are to be ready not just for the Games but in order to survive in the world in the current state it was in right now.

And that's where Asce and his team along with a few others were now doing. As those from Tenrou didn't have much on them due to any of their old belongings lost to E.N.D's attack years ago, the Knight assured them that would be able to get new supplies and other items at the place they are heading. Those in the train consisted of Asce, Laki, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Happy and Carla. While Laki wasn't going to participate in the event she still wanted to help the team out with training if she could. And while Juvia was assigned to be the replacement for anyone in the second team, she wanted to be with her precious Gray-Sama so that's why she was with them.

"Say, where are we heading to anyway?" Gray, who was sitting in the booth next to the one where Asce, Erza, Lucy, Happy and Natsu were in, couldn't help but ask the armored male. Next to him was Juvia who was happily snuggling up to him much to his chagrin, and across from him and her were Laki and Wendy, with the blue haired girl looking out of the window lost in thought. Carla was in her lap, listening in on the conversation around her.

"A small getaway that will be perfect for our training. There's lots of space to go as crazy as we want without causing any trouble for any civilians. Not like there would be any where we're going regardless, but still. Once the train arrives, we will have to walk the rest of the way on foot, since it is quiet a bit away from any civilization." Asce informed the others at.

"Really? How far away is this place?" Lucy asked while Natsu continued to suffer from his motion sickness right next to her left.

"It's pretty far, but it would only be a few hours away from the closest town," Laki informed the blonde as the others focused their attention on the Wood Make Mage, "Asce has shown me and a few others this place before after we rebuilt Fairy Tail to help hone our own skills. It's a beautiful area if I must admit."

"That sounds nice," Juvia admitted as she looked over at the violet haired woman with curiosity, "But if it's a good distance from any town or village, won't we have trouble keeping any supplies to last that long while we're there?"

"Have no fear, like Laki stated it's only a few hours from the closest town, the one the train is taking us to. We will stock up on supplies we need from there and if needed take the occasional trip back towards it to stock up again. We won't have to worry about needing to waste our money on food, since there are good amount of wildlife at our location to sustain ourselves for the time we're there." The Knight spoke up once more to inform the blue haired woman.

"We're going to be hunting?" Lucy questioned with slight surprise and slight worry, as she never was really good when it came to doing outdoor stuff like that.

"We will. I believe it would be beneficial for you all to learn how to survive in the wilderness and to use what's available in our surroundings. If such a time ever comes if one of you gets lost or under the possibility of nearby civilizations collapsing, it would be wise to properly learn how to survive out in the wild." Asce informed them all. While a few like Natsu would be alright since he's done that with Igneel back in the day all the time, a few others weren't as knowledgeable when it came to that kind of stuff.

"What possibility of nearby towns and the like collapsing? That surely won't happen right?" Gray questioned, finding that the possibility of that happening hard to believe.

"With the Fel Demon out there it is." Laki told them once more with a small frown on her face.

That got those who were paying attention to grow slightly furious from the mentioning of this monster that was responsible for killing their friends and who knows how many others during his reign across the planet.

"I still don't get it," Erza admitted, getting both Asce and Laki to be puzzled as the red head went on, "How did this demon just show up from the blue out of nowhere to cause so much havoc on the world?"

"That we don't really know for ourselves Erza. Sayla's the one who was there when the Fel Demon was unleashed, but she doesn't have the faintest clue as to how he was able to free himself and why there of all times and places in the world." Laki told them.

"Wait what? She was?" Carla questioned from Wendy's lap, with the Sky Dragon Slayer still looking out of the window next to her and too lost in thought to pay attention to what the others were discussing, "How was she there to see him being unleashed? In fact who exactly is she? We never really got to know much about her yet."

Both Laki and Asce looked at one another with slight hesitation, before they figured it was best to come clean about the new Guild Master of the Fairy Tail guild. Asce looked back at the others as he started to speak once more.

"Sayla is an Etherious that used to believe E.N.D was some master of hers that had the same goals as she and the other demons she was allies with had. But that ended up untrue as the Fel Demon slaughtered the other Etherious around her without remorse according to what she told us." The Knight explained to the others once more, getting them to be shock by what they were just told.

"She's an Etherious?!" Nearly all of the others that shouted in surprise from this revelation, aside from Wendy as she wasn't paying attention and Natsu was still feeling uneasy due to his motion sickness, but his eyes widened a bit still while he tried his best to keep up on the conversation around him.

"Yes, that is what I just said." Asce replied back.

"…Huh, well I guess that explains why she has the golden horns." Gray muttered, though it was still shocking to the Ice Maker Mage that the current Guild Master was a demon from the book of Zeref. Though he was more surprised over that despite being an Etherious she was running the guild and helping out the others when from his knowledge and past experiences with demons from the book of Zeref the Etherious were usually nothing but blood thirty monsters bend on destruction.

"Don't start feeling distrustful of her if you can help it. She may be a demon but she has helped rebuilt Fairy Tail and understands that we need to work together if we are to stand a chance against the Fel Demon when the time comes." Laki responded to the still surprised others.

The others managed to calm down, though the idea that Sayla was not only an Etherious, but one who was allied and friends with humans while being in charge of a Light Guild still made them dumbfounded by this discovery.

As no one else said anything for the next few minutes, Natsu tried to speak up to change the subject about something that to him personally was a bit more important at the moment.

"H… How much farther… until we get off this… stupid deathtrap…?" He managed to barely get out, getting everyone else's attention aside from Wendy who was still lost in her own thoughts.

"It will be another couple of hours before the train arrives to our first stop." Asce told the pink haired male, which got him to let out a small whine of sadness and despair. Hearing him make that noise got the others to sweat drop from hearing that, he was like a puppy that was denied a treat.

Figuring though that he could try to get some help as much as he could, Lucy turned her head over towards the pink haired male who was leaning onto the window next to him, trying to resist the urge to throw his inside up. Tapping his shoulder, she was able to get him to look her way looking sick to the core.

"Natsu, if you want you can rest your head on my lap if it helps you feel better." Lucy offered a small smile on her face when she spoke her words.

And not even a second later afterwards did the Fire Dragon Slayer take up on that offer as he immediately plopped his head onto her thighs before a small yet at peace smile was on his face. Laying down like this on something soft like her skin already helping to keeps his illness at bay for the time being as he closed his eyes.

"Soft…" He muttered before soft snoring could he heard from him, falling asleep from the softness and comfort of Lucy's lap. Said woman managed to hear that as her face went red for a brief moment before calming herself down in time before the others could have seen her react like that.

Laki back in her seat, couldn't help but look over to see Natsu now calmly resting his head on the blonde's lap, and for some reason couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Lucy at that moment.

"It looks like it will be a bit then before we get off, don't you agree Wendy?" Carla asked the blue haired girl, only to get no answer from her. Looking up and turning her head around, the white Exceed saw the Sky Dragon Slayer still lost in thought and looking out of the window before Carla spoke up a bit louder once more at her, "Wendy!"

That got the girl to snap out of her daze as she jumped from the sudden sound. Luckily she calmed down when she saw Carla looking up at her and talking to her.

"Sorry Carla, did you say something?" Wendy asked the white Exceed once more with a confused yet innocent look on her face.

"Uh… nothing, never mind." Carla responded back, seeing how Wendy didn't seem to be paying attention to at all about what was going on around her. Maybe they will work on that during their training, who knows.

Wendy only had a puzzled expression as an imaginary question mark appeared over her head from hearing her Exceed's words.

'LATER, AT NIGHT'

Eventually, as time went by night fall had descended upon the land below and onto the group of heroes. After arriving in the town and stocking up on any supplies they may need, the group continued onward on foot as they traveled. The town they first arrived now far behind them hours away, as once plain fields and forests were replaced with mountains all around them, showing that they have entered a mountain range. The group nevertheless continued onward as they hoped to reach their destination.

"Are we almost there yet?" Happy complained as the blue Exceed was flying in the air, not even eating a fish he had on him was able to get him to stop asking that question over and over again.

"Almost, it up over this mountain we're going up." Asce informed Happy as he continued to lead the group from the front along with Laki. Hearing him say that however got Natsu to widen his eyes with excitement.

"Really?! Then let's not waste anymore time then!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

Without warning the Fire Dragon Slayer then bolted ahead of the others, leaving them behind in the dusts. Needless to say his action caught the others off guard.

"Natsu wait!" Lucy exclaimed at him as she and the others took off after him.

Back with Natsu, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer managed to arrive at the top of the mountain that they have been going up with a large grin on his face. Excited, the Fairy Tail Mage looked over towards where this destination that Asce and Laki talked about would be at.

But when he did caught a glimpse of the sight before him, his eyes widened as surprise took over him.

What he saw, in his opinion, was breathtaking.

With the moonlight shining down upon the land below, he saw a large valley between the mountains that were all around it including the one he currently stood tall upon. A large lake was seen with sandy shores towards the right side of the large valley, and to the left at the base of one of the more rock-like mountains an abandoned yet standing tall castle was spotted, having been left to stand against the age of time since its foundation. A few herds of animals from small to large could be spotted all over the large valley, minding their own business as large patches of flowers were also spotted in certain areas of the land before him, the wind gently blowing them as they remained rooted into the ground.

To Natsu, it was probably one of the most breath taking scenes he has ever seen in his life. And he has been to a lot of places during his time with Fairy Tail.

"Whoa…" He muttered out, still in awe from the beauty of nature that laid before him.

"Natsu!" He heard the voices of Erza calling out to him, but he didn't move as his eyes remained on the large valley as the rest arrived right behind him.

"About time you waited Flamebrain, you couldn't have just waited for the rest of us to sho-?" Gray started to tell his rival with an annoyed expression.

However the Ice Maker Mage cut himself off when he too, along with the others that weren't Laki and Asce, widened his eyes in surprise yet awe from the sight of the large peaceful yet wonderful valley that laid before them all. Just like with Natsu, they were all taken away from the beauty of it all.

"Whoa… look at the view…" Juvia trailed off from the sight of it as she stood near her Gray-Sama's side.

"Is that a castle at the base of that mountain?!" Lucy couldn't help but exclaim in surprise from the sight of it all. It felt like a sight straight out of a fantasy book that she would like to read about.

"Indeed it is Lucy," Asce informed the blonde as he walked pass the others, overlooking the sight of the valley before him while he continued onward with his words, "There's nothing really much inside of it, as any treasures it may once had have been either taken by archeologists, treasure hunters or thieves in the past. But it's still a wonderful sight of old architecture that withstood against the change of time. We will be making that our temporary home for the time being during our training here."

That got the others to snap out of their gazes as they look at the Knight with interest and excitement. They are going to be staying in an abandoned castle that looks like that? To the Mages that was something they had no mind. Lucy wondered what the large place looked like inside, would it be like how she imagined what old abandoned structures from the past? Or would it be even more breathtaking than what she thinks?

"Let's not waste anymore time, we'll settle in and then rest for the remainder of the night. Tomorrow, our training for the Grand Magic Games begin," Asce informed them as he turned around to face those who will be participating in his team, "I hope you have what it takes to succeed, since this won't be a walk in the park."

Hearing that got the others to grin with determination and excitement, whatever Asce may have them plan to do for training, they knew that they would be able to handle it.

"Don't underestimate us Asce, we can handle anything in our way!" Natsu responded with a smirk on his face.

"I hope you have the means to back that up. Now come on, let's go settle in." Asce replied back with a smile on his face, though his helmet made it impossible for the others to see it.

With that, the group started to make their way down the mountain and towards the valley and the abandoned castle below, making a silent vow to themselves that they will become much stronger to not only prove themselves at the Grand Magic Games, but to prepare to face against the Fel Demon should he ever show himself to them.

 **There we go, chapter done. I hope I can try to keep on regular updates on this story and the others and not go without updating for months again, but only time will tell on that I guess.**

 **But yeah, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
